Sophia's sister part 2
by gurl3677
Summary: Please read Sophia's sister so you understand whats happening, yeah i like to add on to my stories. anyway, Merle comes back and Daryl will have to choose. His choice might lead to a death.
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! So I promised you there would be a part 2 to Sophia's sister and here it is!*_

He looked her body as she slept beside him. Her skin was tan from being in the sun all the time. He wanted her to sleep naked, wanted her warm naked body against his all night but that wasn't safe. So he slept in his boxers with his clothes laying beside him. Jillian slept in a white tank top, tiny shorts, and her socks, always in her socks. She did everything in her socks. She told him that she hated being without socks so she only took them off to bath or swim. It had made him laugh at time.

She was laying on her right side, facing him. She had one arm under her pillow and the blanket was laying in between her legs. He ran the tips of his fingers down her left arm, his eyes watching the movement. Daryl continued touching her, passed her hip and to her leg. He moved closer to her so he could trace down her left leg until he reached her ankle than he slid his fingers back up her leg and arm. She was so different from him and he loved it.

Her skin was tanned but not as tanned as his. Her arms were toned and getting toner by the week from all the work she had been doing around the farm. Her skin was soft while his was rough. Her face was pretty and smooth but his was dirty no matter how much he washed it. Her cheeks were soft while his were scratching because of his goatee and because he didn't shave as much as he should. She asked him not too, told him she thought it was hot when he looked scruffy and that was all he needed to hear. She almost melted when he'd start rubbing his chin and cheeks against her skin. He thought it was hurting her at first but he learned right away how much it turned her on. She'd wiggle against him, her breath catching as he rubbed against her.

His eyes continued to watch his fingers as they trailed up then down her arm. They had been together for two and a half months and he was completely taken by her. He wasn't sure what he felt when he looked at her but he liked it. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her that he...

Jillian sighed and rolled over in her sleep. He moved closer to her and pushed her hair over her right shoulder. He nestled into her neck and place soft kisses all over her neck and shoulder. If he could just form the words to tell her he would, but he had never said it before and wasn't sure it was real. He knew she had had boyfriends before him and she knew more about that stuff than he did. What if he didn't really...what if he only felt that way because he had never really had a girlfriend before not because it was real. He shook his head and fixed the blankets so she was completely covered up. The days were still hot but the nights and morning were cool.

XXXXXX

In the morning when he woke, he was laying on his back. Jillian was laying on her back with her head on his left shoulder. His left arm was straight out and under her neck. She had her left hand curled up into his hand. Her other arm was across his chest with her hand into his hair. It took him a minute to realize she was awake. Her fingers were rubbing his and she was lightly scratching the back of his head. He brought his right arm around and let it slip around her waist. She turned her head towards him and rubbed her forehead against his goatee.

" You awake?" She whispered. He closed his eyes but nodded.

" Yeah."

" Did I wake you up?" She asked.

" Nah." He said as he squeezed her.

" What are your plans for today?" Jillian asked. She turned her head away and he started rubbing his chin against her head.

" Huntin. You?" Daryl asked.

" Teaching. Mom and Lori want me to teach the kids some biology and health today." She said.

She slipped her hand from his and turned around. He opened his eyes as she laid back down, putting her chest against his. She laid across him with her head resting against his right shoulder. She nestled her face into his neck. He slipped one hand into the back of her shirt and started rubbing her bare skin as his other hand came to rest against her ass. He squeezed it hard, making her laugh. Her voice was still laced with sleep.

" I guess I should get up and get moving." Jillian said. He squeezed her to him. He felt her smile against his neck a second before she pressed her lips to him. " I love laying on you." He smiled with his eyes closed.

" I love you layin on me." He confessed. ' And I love...'

" I'm going to miss you when you're gone." She said. " I love it when you go hunting and come back all sweaty and nasty." He smiled again.

" I love it when you clean me up." Daryl said.

" I love it when I clean you up." Jillian said. She turned her face again and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. " You know, you're actually really comfortable to lay on. I would have never thought that before but you are. Your whole body is so warm. I bet you don't even need blankets, do you?"

" Not really. Don't usually get too cold but you do so I keep them." Daryl said.

" Be careful when you're gone. You got someone here that would be really upset if something happen to you." She said. Daryl opened his eyes and grinned. He placed one hand under his head.

" Yeah, Andrea would get pretty upset." He said. Jillian pushed herself away from him and punched him in the shoulder.

" Shut up, dick!" She said. Daryl rubbed his shoulder.

" Damn bugs, also bitin my shoulder." He said. She put her hands on her hips.

" I hit harder than a bug bites!" She explained. Without warning she hit him in the shoulder again.

" Hey! Since when do you get to start punching your man?" He asked as he reached up and grabbed her arm.

He yanked her down and flipped them over so he was on top of her. Jillian started to laugh as he reached out and quickly zipped up the window to their tent. He moved above her and zipped up the big window than moved to his side of the bed and zipped up the tent window there. Then he moved to her and grasped her shorts. Daryl pulled them down but kept her panties on. He moved them to the side and slipped his finger inside her without warning. Jillian gasped and closed her eyes as he cocked his finger and started massaging her. He brought his thumb to the top of her and starting making slow circles.

" Faster." She whispered.

" You gonna take what your man gives you and say thank you afterwards." He said. He used his free hand to pull up her shirt. As his fingers worked her over, using her wetness to glide in and out of her, he leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue around her nipple. She was biting her lip and whimpering.

" Just take them off and fuck me." She said.

" You got a dirty, whorish mouth, Doctor Winters." Daryl said. She was gripping their blankets.

" Please." She begged as she arched her back. He lapped his tongue over her nipple then blew cool air across it, making her tremble. " Oh, God, please!" She begged. He slipped his hand into his boxers and took a hold of himself.

" No." He said as he started stroking himself. He sat up on his knees and continued his work on her hand. " Watch me." He ordered. He knew she loved watching him touch himself.

At first, when she asked him to jack off on her, he thought she had gone crazy. She had started her period but didn't think he should be punished and she told him how hot she thought it was so he did it. He straddled her lap and started stroking himself. She pulled her shirt up and started rubbing her breasts which made him feel like he was losing his mind and he came on her stomach in minutes.

Now her eyes were glued to his as he rubbed them both. She started biting her lip and moaning when her eyes dropped to his penis. It didn't take long before she closed her eyes and her mouth fell open. She arched her back and came into his hand. Her internal walls started contracting around his fingers and her clit was trembling slightly. He smiled as he closed his eyes. He kept his pace on them until he felt her orgasm ending and his starting. He pulled out of her and rocked forward. He placed his free hand on the bed beside her head and started to cum on her stomach. His stomach muscles clutched up and his balls tighten as he orgasmed on her.

XXXXXXXXX

When he got back of hunting later that day, he found her right away. She was sitting on the huge log they had tied to a thick rope. The rope was tied to the top of a tree so it could swing back and forth. Jillian was on one side of the rope with Sophia on the other. The girls were facing each other and holding hands. They were both smiling and laughing as the log was being pushed by Shane. Daryl leaned against a tree, watching her every move.

He sighed as he watched the breeze move through her hair, watched as it blew it back from her head then forward again, covering her face. He watched as she gripped her sister's arms and remembered how her hands felt on him. He watched as her legs squeezed the log and remembered how they felt when they were laying in between his. He loved it when they were going to sleep or just waking up and she'd started rubbing her legs up and down against his. He loved the contrast between the smoothness of her against the roughness of him.

After she had gotten off the log and helped Carl climb on top of it, she noticed Daryl. She smiled shyly and started towards him, pulling her hair up into a bun. He pushed away from the tree and waited in his spot until she reached him. Her hands moved up his chest to his neck. She pulled his head down as she stepped up and they kissed lightly.

" Did you have a good day at work today?" She asked when she let him go.

" It was alright." Daryl answered. " You?"

" Yeah. Come on, I'll help you get things ready for dinner." Jillian said as she slipped her arm around his waist. He let his arm slip across her shoulders and pulled her against him. She brought her arm around the front of him and snuggled into his chest. " I missed you." He smiled, she made him smile like no one had ever done.

" Missed you, too." Daryl said. She made it so easy for him to admit how he was feeling. Maybe he should just say it, just tell her how he really felt.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! *_

Daryl sat in the fold up camping chair, watching as she spooned out the stew she had help make. His eyes were trained on her every move. As if she felt him staring, she looked up and smiled at him. She straighten up and walked over to him. She was holding the bowl and a spoon. She dropped her eyes as she reached him.

" Here, Dixon." She said as she bent over and handed him the bowl.

" You gonna sit with me and share it?" He asked.

He started to raise his hand up, he wanted to take a hold of her thigh and pull her onto his lap but he dropped his hand to his lap. He still had a hard time expressing affection in front of people. When they were alone or getting ready to have sex, he had no problem touching her. Jillian smiled and slipped down onto his lap. She brought her legs up and across his lap.

" I got enough for us both." She said.

" Why you always gotta have your fat ass on my lap?" Daryl asked as he looked up at her.

" I can't believe you just said that, you fucking little bitch." She snapped. There was humor in her eyes. He surprised the group when he burst into laughter.

" You just called me a bitch." He said as he laughed.

" You said I was fat." She defend. He slipped his arm around her, putting a few of his fingers into one of her back pockets.

" You ain't fat and you know it." Daryl said. " You gonna fed me cuz I only got one free hand."

" Yeah, I'm feeding you because I don't need to eat tonight." She muttered as she stirred the stew as he held it.

" And why ain't you eatin?" He asked.

" Oh I thought I'd just live off my fat ass for a while." He smiled and looked down as he handed her the bowl.

" I'm sorry." He said.

She took the bowl and spooned up some stew and brought it to his mouth. He tilted his head and looked up at her. Jillian smiled slightly and leaned down. She nudged his forehead with hers before he lightly kissed the spot between his eyes. She pulled away and he opened his mouth. She popped the spoon in his mouth. When she pulled it out of his mouth she looked down at the bowl again. He chewed but laughed lightly.

XXXXXXX

Daryl was slinging them in the hammock after dinner as they did every night. She was laying sideways with her head on his stomach. One of his hand was holding on the hammock above his head, his finger netting into it while his other hand was playing with her hair. It was spread out across him. He was looking down at her but she was looking at the stars. Her hands were resting against her stomach. She sighed.

" Thinkin bout somthin?" He asked softly. She smiled but shook her head.

" No. Just feeling content." She said. She turned her head and looked up at him. " You thinking about something?" He nodded. She turned onto her side and smiled at him. " What?" He looked up at the stars.

" That maybe you'd want to go huntin with me tomorrow." He said. She sighed and turned back to her back.

" I don't know how to hunt, you know that." She said. He glanced down at her.

" Ain't hard. Just got to keep that mouth of yours quiet." He said. Jillian pushed herself so she could sit up. She faced him a second before she smacked him in the stomach. He dropped his arms to cover himself as he started to laugh. " What the hell you hittin me for, woman?"

" You have been mean me today and you need to knock it the fuck off." She snapped.

He grinned then moved to her quickly. He grabbed her by her neck and crushed his mouth to hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. The hammock start to swing on it's own as he pushed her down and got on top of her. He pushed his hips hard into her as both hands came into her hair. He slowly thrust his hips into her, pulling a gasp from her.

" You think I've been mean to you today? You ain't seen me mean yet." He growled into her mouth. " I'll get you hot, get you close to cummin then walk away from you. That what you want?" He asked as he continued moving against her. He ran his tongue up her neck, making her moan.

" You have been mean to me." She whispered as she started moving her hips against his.

" Stop movin." He snapped.

" Make me." She whispered. He grunted as he pushed himself off the hammock. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her up. He started moving back towards the middle of the camp, switching his grip from her arm to her hand. The group was around the fire and a few of them looked up as they were passing them.

" Daryl looks pissed." Glenn said softly to Shane. Shane looked up as they passed them. Jillian smiled and waved to everyone. Shane's eyes went to Daryl's face. He was frowning hard and his eyes were narrowed. Shane laughed and nudged Rick who looked up at the couple. " Should we try and see what's wrong with him?"

" If you step in front of him, you're going to have a problem." Shane said.

" Well should we listen in to make sure he isn't yelling at her?" Glenn said.

" They're going to yelling but not because they are mad." Rick said.

" What do you mean?" Glenn asked as he looked back at the couple. Jillian and Daryl were already across the camp almost to his tent.

" I'm just saying it's a good thing his tent is so far away from the group." Rick said.

" Did you not see him dry fucking her over there? He's not mad, trust me." Shane said. Glenn looked back at the fire, his face flushed.

" Oh, I get it now." He said. Shane and Rick started to laugh together. Shane put his arm on Rick's shoulder.

" Oh kid, you got a lot to learn. Anyone watching those two knows they are headed off to fuck." Shane said.

" He looks so pissed." Glenn said. Rick chuckled.

" Only Daryl would manage to still look pissed off while he's getting ready to have sex." Rick said. "Most of us are smiling if we think we are getting ready to get laid, but Daryl, he looks down right pissed off."

" Daryl always looked pissed off." Shane said. Glenn was staring into the fire.

" I get surprised when I'm going to have sex because it hasn't happen that often." Glenn said. Rick and Shane looked at each other than at the young guy a second before they started laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! *_

Jillian walked first into the tent and started zipping their windows closed. He zipped the door up then turned around and watched her as she moved around the tent. There were times, like this one, where he wasn't sure what to do. Should he come up to her or let her come to him? She moved around like she didn't care that he was there until she zipped the last window up. She faced him with a smile and he felt sure of himself again.

" Get undressed." He snapped.

Jillian smiled and moved over to the center of their tent. She slipped off her shoes, moving them off to the side, while he started undoing the buttons of his shirt. She locked onto his eyes as she started to pull her shirt off. She smirked at him but didn't say anything. She moved her hands to her jeans and started undoing them. Daryl dropped his shirt to the floor than reached behind him and pulled off his wife beater. He unhooked the knife from his hip as excitement coursed through him. He narrowed his eyes at her. She was shimming her jeans down and kicked them to the side. Her hands slid up her legs to her panties. He watched as she slipped her hand inside them. He groaned and started undoing his pants as fast as he could.

" Lay your ass down." He ordered to her.

Jillian moved to the center of their bed and did as he ordered. She unhooked her bra than raised her hips off the blankets to pull down her panties. He watched as she set them off by her bra. He pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and laid down on top of her. He was in no mood to waste time undoing his laces. He'd take them off after they down, right than he just wanted to be inside her.

" This is gonna be fast and hard." He snapped. He paused then.

He stared down at her, taking in her face. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, excitement in being with him, he realized. Her lips were parted as she struggle to maintain her steady breathing. Her dark blue eyes were even darker. She was staring up at him, her hands on his sides. Her legs were trembling slightly against his. She was waiting for him, waiting for what he could do to her. He sighed and looked down her body as he shook his head. He swept his hand over her hair and looked at her face again.

" What's wrong?" She asked softly.

" This ain't gonna be fast or hard. You need better than that." He said. His hand was resting on the top of her head.

" I will take it however you want to give it." She whispered. " I just want to be with you." He stared down hard into her eyes. He was searching her eyes for any hint on how she felt towards him. He knew what he felt, he knew in that moment it was real. His body started to relax down on her. He had completely fallen...

He reached between them and took a hold of himself. He moved into her as slowly as he could stand it. She sucked in her breath and started moving her hips to take him in faster. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. She moaned loudly. He took in her face as he started moving. Her eyes opened to slits as she looked up at him. He tilted his head and brushed his mouth to hers. It was meant to be a light kiss but she swept her tongue out and across his lips and he was lost.

He picked up his pace quickly. Her hands came to his shoulders and rubbed right down his bare arms. She ran her nails back up them, feeling his muscles twitch under her fingers. He moved his head around slowly as they made out. This would be the perfect time to tell her. He pulled away and looked at her. He could just opened his mouth and let the words tumble out.

" Daryl." She whispered. Her whole body moved against his. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. He brought both hands into her hair and pulled it. " Oh God..." She whimpered.

" Tell me." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. " Tell me what it feels like."

" Oh God, like my whole body wants to explode!" She whimpered. " It feels so good. I...can't...think...straight." He ran the tip of his tongue up the center of her neck. She shook as they moved together for a few more minutes. He closed his eyes to completely enjoy the sensations. His body rocked against hers.

" Tell me how you feel." He whispered, knowing they were both close. He flicked his tongue out and over his lips a second before he groaned.

" I feel..." She started to breath out. He turned his head so her mouth was against his cheek. Her hot breath spread over him. " Oh shit! I feel like I'm cumming!" She cried out as she arched her back.

His legs tighten and he yanked up his knees to spread her farther open as he thrust hard and fast into her. Her hands went into the hair at the back of his neck and she pulled it, hard. He buried his face in her neck as she panted over and over again. This was it for him, he was losing himself inside her. He squeezed his eyes closed as he jerked inside her.

" Hmmmm." Was all he could say.

XXXXXX

He lay beside her, his legs spread with one arm resting against his chest. His eyes were closed and he was taking slow deep breaths to calm himself. She laughed, making him open one eye and look at her. She was on her back, covering her face with her hands as she shook her head. He raised his head up to look at her better.

" What the hell you laughin at?" He asked. She dropped her hands and turned her head so she could look at him. He laid his head back down but kept looking at her.

" My whole body is tingling and tired. I felt that through every part of me." She said. She closed her eyes and sighed as she rolled over, giving him her back.

" Don't go to sleep. You gotta get dressed first." Daryl said. She snuggled more into the blankets.

" I know. I just kind of want to enjoy this right now." She said.

" Jillian." He started.

" I know, Daryl, I know, okay? Just come into my back and let me enjoy laying with my boyfriend, naked, after really good sex." She said. He looked at the ceiling of the tent than smiled. He pushed himself to roll over and snuggled into her back.

" I ain't a boy." He said, his voice low. She laughed softly.

" No, you are not. There is nothing on you that looks like a boy. You are most definitely a man." She said. He rubbed his face into her hair as he closed his eyes. A few minutes went by and he could tell by her breathing that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and thought about waking her up but there had been no walkers the entire time they were living on the farm so he decided one night would be fine. " I love you." She whispered. His eyes flew open and he held his breath.

" What?" He asked. When she didn't answer him, he moved to see her face better. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing was slow and deep. He shook her shoulder lightly. " Jillian, what did you say?'" When she didn't respond to him, he shook her a little harder. " Jillian!" He said.

" Fucking stop shaking me, Daryl! I'll get dressed in a minute! I'm tired!" She snapped. He gripped her shoulder harder.

" You said somthin, say it again. Tell me what you said." He said, hearing his voice raise slightly. She shook her head.

" I said I was tired." She whispered.

" No, before that." He said. When she didn't answer him, he felt like shaking her again but he didn't. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He started to grin in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! *_

He stared down at his plate the next morning. His thoughts were swirling around in his head. She had said it, he knew she had. When he woke this morning he expected something from her, anything. Something that told him she remembered saying it but there was nothing. She had rolled over, given him a sleepy smile than got up and got dressed. She asked him what time he was taking her hunting, he answered her and she smiled. She picked up some clean clothes than walked out to take a shower. He laid on the blankets and stared at the ceiling. Had he been wrong?

No. He wasn't, sitting in his camping chair, eating his eggs, he knew he wasn't wrong. She said it. She whispered that she loved him. He heard her, now all he had to do was say it back to her. Should be easy, he thought. She opened the gate, he just had to fill in his part. But what if she didn't remember saying it to him maybe she didn't mean it.

His eyes fluttered up from his plate to the field between the house and their campsite. Jillian was walking across the field. She was pulling her long hair up. She looked up and smiled when she saw him looking at her. Sophia cut her off, bring Jillian's eyes down. The girls wrapped their arms around each other and started walking again. Jillian kissed the top of her sister's head. The young girl looked up at her and smiled as they talked. Once they reached the camp cooking area, the girls parted ways. Jillian stayed on the path that led her straight to him.

" You wanna tell me why you look pissed all the time?" She asked as she stopped in front of him. He squinted his eyes as he looked up at her. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned down. She kissed his forehead than pressed hers against his. She pushed at his head slightly. " Lighten up, Dixon." He sighed and brought his hand to her thigh. He started rubbing it.

" I ain't pissed." He said. She laughed and pulled away. She slipped onto his lap, making sure she put her right arm across his shoulders.

" You know, I don't even know why I took a shower if we are going out into the woods. I'm just going to get dirty and nasty." She said.

" Could have told you that." He said as his left arm went around her waist,

" But you didn't." She said as she smiled down at him. He cleared his throat and looked down at the plate.

" You better eat. Gonna be a long, hot day." Daryl said as he handed her his plate. " Got enough to share with you."

XXXXXXXX

Jillian was talking with Carol and Sophia when Daryl came out of their tent. He tighten his strap on his cross bow then started over to her. Carol tucked the few loose strands of her hair behind Jillian's ear as they talked. Daryl walked until he was close enough to hear them talking. He shifted his weight to his right leg as he looked down at his belt strap. He started playing with it, glancing up at the family every few seconds. It didn't long before they noticed him. Carol smiled and started towards him.

" I know I don't have to say this but I'm going too, take care of her." She said. Daryl nodded and looked down.

" Yeah, alright." He said. Carol patted his arm than called out to Sophia. They took hands and walked away. He glanced up at Jillian who was walking towards him.

" You ready?" She asked. He dropped his hands form his belt and took a hold of his cross bow strap. He nodded quickly with his mouth tight.

" You?" Jillian nodded.

XXXXXXXX

They had been walking for a few hours or so when Daryl grabbed her arm, he made her look at him. He motioned to some underbrush ahead of them. He took a hold of her arm and pulled her down to crouch beside him. He quietly took a hold of his cross bow and aimed down his sights. She frowned and squinted to where he had been pointing. It took a few minutes before she saw a rabbit come hopping out. She heard Daryl took a short breath a second before he fired his arrow. He took the rabbit down quickly. He smiled as they stood up.

" I didn't even see that." She said excitedly as they started towards his kill. He smiled without looking at her.

" That cuz you ain't a hunter." Daryl said. He reached down and yanked his arrow out of the rabbit then crouched back down. He wiped the blood off the arrow then replaced it. He picked up the rabbit by it's legs and stood up to face her with a grin. " You gonna help me gut it?" Jillian made a face and shook her head.

" No. No, I'm not, but thanks." She said, making him chuckle.

" Come on, we gonna gut it then move on." Daryl said as he handed over his knife to her.

" No, I'm not gutting it. I'm completely fine with human blood and insides but I can't handle cutting into an animal." Jillian said as she shook her head. He flicked his wrist towards her.

" Come on, Babe. Gotta learn." He said. He sat down, keeping the animal between his legs. Her shoulders dropped.

" Daryl, please. I don't want too." She said softly.

" Come on, sit in front of me and I will guide you." He said.

Jillian groaned but walked over to him. She slipped down, putting her back against his chest. She spread her legs, resting them against his. Daryl reached around her and made her take the knife. He took a hold of her hands and brought it to the rabbit. She shook her head and turned it so she was facing his neck. He looked down at her and smiled when he saw she was closing her eyes.

" What the hell you doin?" He asked.

" Not watching." Jillian said.

" How you gonna learn if you ain't watchin?" He asked. Jillian opened her eyes and looked up at him. He nudged his head towards the dead rabbit. She sighed and shook her head but looked down in between their legs.

She whined softly as he had them make the first cut. She shook her head and started swallowing quickly as the blood flowed over her hands. She had never been able to handle hurt, bleeding or dead animals. Daryl's cheek brushed against hers and his hands on hers stilled. She looked at him and found him smiling at her.

" You gonna throw up?" He asked.

" No." Jillian said. He dropped her hands and took the knife from her.

" Look, you just watch what I do. You ain't got to touch it." He said. She laughed and looked back at the animal.

" Thanks." She said.

He leaned forward, putting his chest against her back as he set to his work. Jillian watched how fast his hands worked. She glanced at him and smiled. He was frowning and his mouth was tight as he concentrated on what he was doing. She kissed his cheek, making him jump. He looked at her with the frown still in place.

" What the hell you do that for?" He asked. She laughed.

" Do I really need a reason to kiss you?" She asked. He looked back down at the animal then started his work again.

Jillian smiled and brought her face to his neck. She nestled into his skin, inhaling his scent and pulling it down into her. As carefully as she could, she turned his arms and straddled him. Daryl paused again but didn't looked away from his work. Jillian's hands went to his hips as she slowly let her tongue drag up his neck, tasting his sweat. He clutched his jaw and forced his hands to start working again.

" Ain't got time for that." He said, his voice lower and more gruffer than usual.

" Try telling that to your dick." She whispered as she started grinding herself against him.

She brought her mouth to his ear. She swept her tongue up the back of his ear then gave his ear lobe a small bite. She made sure to drag her teeth along it slowly. His eyes fluttered shut as he groaned. He dropped his knife and wrapped his arms around her. He laid down, making her laugh again. He dropped his hands to the ground and started whipping them on the grass. She was still working her hips against him and licking his neck so he raised his hips up to grab his rag from his back pocket. He lowed his hips as he brought his arms around her again. He quickly wiped the rest of the blood off of him.

" You sure you wanna do this right here?" He asked.

" Yep." She said against his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! *_

He held her against him as he rolled them over. Jillian giggled and squeezed him tightly. He came up on his knees and started undoing his pants. He wasn't going to take them off, he was just going to pull himself out. His hands went to her jeans. She kicked her shoes off then brought her legs together so he could pull her jeans and panties off. He laid them to the side as she opened her legs for him again. He took a hold of himself and laid back down on her. He put his other hand into her hair.

" You ready?" He asked softly.

" When am I not ready for you?" She whispered.

" Tell me again what you said last night." He asked. Jillian tilted her head and looked at him in confusion.

" What?" She asked. Daryl stared down at her, she didn't remember. " What did I say?" His cheeks flushed but he moved forward to slip into her.

" Nothin." He said. Jillian's eyes went shut and she started biting her lip. Her hands went into his hair as he started thrusting against her. She moaned and whimpered. He closed his eyes and buried his mouth into her neck.

He ran his hands through her hair as they made out. He was staying inside her even though they were done having sex. Her body was still clutching him, her legs around his, and her hands were running up and down the back of his head. Their tongues were moving against each other slowly. They were tasting each other as their heads moved together. He loved kissing her more than anything else.

" Well, " A voice they'd know anywhere came to them, making them both jump. " what have I found here?" Merle was grinning down at them. Daryl pulled out of her and quickly fixed his pants while keeping her covered. " Not very safe, little brother, not safe at all. I could have been a walker but you wouldn't have known since you were so busy fuckin that little sugar pop. Hope it was worth it." Daryl grabbed her panties and jeans than moved to protect her from Merle as she started getting dressed.

" What the hell?" Daryl snapped.

" That was some good fuckin. I ain't had anything to jack off to in a while so thanks for that." Merle said as he pointed his gun at them. Jillian was getting dressed quickly.

" You were watching us?" She asked in disbelief.

" Hell yeah I was. I heard you moanin and wanted to know what was goin on. My brother was givin it good to you. Felt good, didn't it, brother? Told you it would. Been tellin you for months fuckin her would feel good. You got her off hard so good for you." Merle said. Jillian grabbed her shoes and started putting them on. " Don't worry, Jillian. I noticed the work you put into him too. He had a good orgasm. He was pantin and moanin." Jillian stood up as Daryl put his arm behind him and pulled her by her hip into his back.

" What do you want?" Jillian snapped. Her hands came to his back. She took a hold of his shirt.

" Well, I got to thinkin, if we ran into each other that means you guys ain't to far from me. I had to calm down for a while, I'll admit it. You pissed me off, teasin me with sex than havin my own brother hit me in the head. You must be a real good fuck for him to betray his only kin." Merle said.

" It ain't about sex." Daryl snapped. His hand tighten on her hip.

" Then what's it's about, little brother? You think you in love with her? She's just a hole for your dick and now I think you have had enough. You are comin with me." Merle said.

" I ain't goin anywhere." He answered his brother.

" Well, either you're comin with me or she is. Makes no mind to me but you best hurry up and decide. I'm gettin trigger happy. Might just shot that bitch." Merle said.

" Why does he have to go with you?" Jillian asked.

" He's my brother. Should be with me." Merle said.

" You can't take him, Merle. The group will die without him." Daryl felt her hands tighten on his shirt. "They need him. I need him." She finished up softly.

" But no one needed old Merle, did they!" He yelled. " Didn't mind that I was left on that roof and had to cut my hand off!"

" Came lookin for you." Daryl said.

" Enough talk!" Merle yelled. " One of yous is comin with me or I'm goin to that group and killin everyone there!"

" Five minutes, Bro. Give me five minutes with her." Daryl said quickly.

" 3. You have 3 minutes." Merle said as he stepped away. Daryl turned and faced her.

" You can't go, Daryl." She said. Her hands came to his chest. He covered her hands with his.

" Got to. He'll shot up the camp, he said it. He will do it." Daryl brought her hands together.

" 2 Minutes." Merle called out.

" I'll come back to you." He said.

" Where do you think you're going?" She whispered.

" I'm gonna convince him to go to the farmhouse again. I'm gonna handle this." Daryl whispered. They were staring into each other's eyes.

" Daryl," She paused, her words leaving her as she shook her head.

" 1 Minute!" Daryl kissed her briefly.

" Tell me what you said last night." He whispered. " Please."

" I don't remember what I said." She admitted.

" Jillian, please. Need it." She shook her head.

" I don't remember." She said.

" Tell me how you feel now. Maybe our last chance." He said.

" I..ah...I"

" Let's go!" Merle said as he came back to them.

" Jillian." Daryl snapped.

" Leavin!" Merle snapped. Her eyes shifted from Merle to Daryl.

" I love you." She whispered. His shoulders dropped as tense left him quickly. He briefly closed his eyes as he sighed. He opened them again and stared at her.

" I'll find you. Found you once, I'll find you again." He said.

" Let's go!" Merle said. Daryl leaned in and kissed her cheek.

" I love you." He whispered against her cheek as a single tear fell from her eye. She was shaking her head as he stepped back from her.

" Don't go, please." She said.

" I love you." He mouthed to her before he turned around and followed after his brother. Jillian stood there until she couldn't see them anymore.

" I love you!" Daryl shook his head as he heard her yell out. Merle laughed.

" Fucked her so good she thinks she loves you." He said. " Don't let it go to your head, baby brother. Ain't no one gonna love you like me, got it? No one. Think that lil bitch will come looking for you? No. She's gonna go back and fuck your good friend Rick or Shane. That's what she's gonna do so don't even think about her anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! *_

Jillian ran as fast as she could all the way back to camp. She ignored the brushes that scrapped against her face and arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was sobbing. The heat and her tears were making it hard for her breath but she pushed herself forward. Daryl never gave up on Sophia and she wouldn't give up on him.

She broke through the trees and onto Hershel's land. She heard Andrea call out but she kept running. Through her tears she saw Rick and Shane running towards her. Carol stood up and started running too and it didn't take long before the entire camp started towards her. Her legs gave out suddenly and she collapsed in the field on her hands and knees.

Rick and Shane reached her first. They both went down on their knees on either side of her. Shane was looking from her to the woods then back at her again while asking her where Daryl was. Rick put his arm around her shoulders as she struggled to take in deep breaths in between her sobs. He kept asking her if she was alright. Carol was yelling for her as she ran to her daughter.

" Merle! Merle took him!" Jillian yelled out. " He took Daryl!"

" What do you mean Merle took him?" Shane asked

" He found us. He had a gun and he said Daryl had to go with him or he'd kill everyone in camp." She cried. Carol fell to her knees in front of Jillian and grabbed her. " We have to go get him, Mama!" She cried.

" Okay, let's get you up and get you something to drink." Rick said as he rubbed her back. Shane went to the other members and told them what Jillian said.

She let Rick and Carol help her up. Carol and Jillian wrapped their arms around each other as they walked towards the center of the camp. Jillian's head was buried in her mother's chest. She was crying as Carol tried to sooth her. Rick kept his hand on her lower back as he caught Shane's eyes. Shane shook his head then ran his hand over his shaved head before he walked away.

Rick and Carol got Jillian some water than settled her into a chair. Rick crouched down in front of Jillian's knees. He put his hands on her knees while she took a few drinks and a few deep breaths. Shane was standing behind Rick with his arms crossed over his chest. His left hand was rubbing his chin while he waited for her to talk. It didn't matter what she said though, Shane's mind was made up.

" Merle found Daryl and I. He put a gun to Daryl and told him that either I was going or Daryl was going. We tried to tell him no one was going but he said he'd come back and kill everyone in camp." Jillian said.

" How did Merle sneak up on you two? Daryl knows the woods better than anyone. He pay attention to every sound." Rick asked, his cop mode fully in place.

" We were distracted." Jillian said softly. She dropped her eyes as her cheeks flushed.

" Oh that's just great. You two are supposed to be out hunting for the group but instead you took the time for afternoon delight." Shane snapped. Carol was rubbing her daughter's back while glaring at Shane.

" That's enough, Shane." Rick said without looking away from Jillian.

" No, it's not! Those two had a job to do but instead they decided to fuck and who is going to have to ride in and clean up their mess. Us." Shane snapped.

" That isn't helping." Rick warned.

" Un-fucking-believable." Shane said. Rick closed his eyes as he shook his head.

" Do you have any idea where Merle might be taking Daryl?" Rick asked.

" Daryl said he was going to try and convince Merle to go back to the farmhouse we found Sophia at." Jillian said.

" That's a start." Rick said. " That's something to go on then." Shane came forward and tapped on Rick's shoulder.

" Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Rick glanced up at him. Shane nudged his head to the side so Rick looked back at Jillian. He squeezed her knees then stood up and walked with his friend. " Please tell me you aren't thinking of going after him. We don't even know where this farm house is."

" Jillian does. She has been there before." Rick said. They were talking quietly together.

" And that was how long ago? Come on, man. Don't do this. Don't send us on another mission. I say we cut our loses. I'll hunt for the group. It's not that hard to catch a squirrel." Shane said.

" We are not having this talk right now." Rick said as he started to walk away. Shane reached out and grabbed his arm.

" We are having this talk. Look, we are going to lose people. That's a fact of life. Now we can either protect who we got left or going running into the woods with the walkers." Shane said.

" And just what are you going to tell Jillian, huh? How do you think she is going to handle that?" Rick snapped. Shane looked at her and noticed she was staring at him. Shane shook his head and looked back at Rick.

" She has to understand we can't just go after her boyfriend. No one told them to start fuckin." Shane said.

" I'm not asking you to go anywhere, Shane. But I'm going with her." Rick said before he walked away. He walked back to Jillian. Carol was standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders while Lori was giving her more water. He crouched down again and placed his hands on her knees. " Do you think you can find your way back to that farmhouse?" Jillian nodded as she wiped her cheeks. " We are only three hours from sunset. We don't want to be caught in the woods at dark so at first light, we will set out for him. I promise."

" We need to go now." Jillian said quickly.

" I understand your need, Jillian. But it will be dark soon, we won't be able to see anything at dark." Rick said gently. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his.

" I know Shane doesn't want to go after him. I can read lips. The longer we wait the more Shane is going to talk everyone out of looking for Daryl." Jillian said. Rick interlinked their fingers.

" You have my word, Jillian. First light." Rick promised. " Why don't you go and rest up? You mom will get you something to eat but you need to rest. You have been running for a while and we have a big day tomorrow. I need to make plans and get things ready." Jillian nodded as Carol took her hand.

" Come on, Honey." Carol said. Jillian let her pull her up and towards Daryl's tent.

XXXXXXX

Jillian quietly packed her book bag later that night. She wasn't going to wait until morning. She was going to find Daryl herself. She waited until everyone was sleeping then snuck out of their tent. She crept herself low and moved slowly as to not draw Dale's attention from the top of the RV. She wasn't going to turn on her flash light as soon as she was deep enough into the woods that no one would see her. She had wrote them a note, leaving it on Daryl's cot.

What Jillian didn't know was her younger sister was creeping behind her. Daryl had searched for her, she was going to help Jillian look for him. Sophia was tiny so she could move quickly and quietly. Her sister was moving slowly so it was easy for Sophia to keep her in her sights. Jillian was so focused on her task that she wasn't paying attention and Sophia wasn't going to let herself be known until they were too far gone for Jillian to send her back.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! Sorry its been so long, I have had a very sick 5 year old! Please review and forgive me!*_

Jillian had been walking for what she thought was an hour before she heard something behind her. She stopped walking and swallowed hard. She turned around slowly, expecting a walker to be coming her way. As she turned, she pulled the gun out and started to raise it up when she noticed Sophia was coming towards her.

" What the hell are you doing here!" Jillian snapped.

" I wanted to help bring him home. I saw you leaving so I followed you." Sophia said.

" Do you know how stupid that was!" Jillian demanded as she walked up to her sister. " Do you know that a walker could grab you out here? Mom's going to freak out when she wakes up!" Jillian grabbed her little sister and hugged her tightly.

" I left her a note." Sophia's little hands came up and took a hold of her sister's waist. " He brought me home, I want to bring him home." Jillian sighed as she closed her eyes.

" So-So, Merle is dangerous." She said.

" Are you going to take me back?" Sophia asked. Jillian sighed and shook her head.

" No." She pulled away and took Sophia's hand. " Stay behind me and quiet."

XXXXX

Daryl was sitting in a chair, in front of the fire place as Merle got the fire started. It was early morning and the brothers weren't talking. Merle had chained Daryl's wrist to the bed upstairs during the night but Daryl knew he wasn't going to sneak out. If he tried to get away, Merle would just go back to the camp and kill everyone and Daryl couldn't let that happen. He won't let that happen. He just had to bid his time and had to figure out what his next move was.

Daryl was leaning in the chair, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. His hands were clasped together as he thought of Jillian. A part of him wondered if he'd ever see her again. Her words to him were replaying in his mind. She did love him and that was what was bring him through. He had spend his waking moments last night remember how her skin felt, what her hair smelled like, and how her voice sounded when she whispered his name. He sighed as Merle stood up and walked out of the room. All Daryl wanted to do was laying on their hammock and swing her.

" Daryl!" Merle called out with a laugh. He heard Merle at the front door but didn't move. " You will never guess what I found."

" Let go of me!"

Daryl's head snapped up as soon as he heard Jillian's voice. He jumped up and moved to the door, forgetting that Merle had chained his ankle to the window sill. The chain rattled across the floor as he moved. When he reached the end it snapped back, pulling on his ankle. Merle walked back into the kitchen/living room area holding onto Jillian who was holding onto Sophia. Jillian's eyes met Daryl quickly. Merle was grinning.

" What are you doin here?" Daryl asked quickly.

" I came looking for you." Jillian said softly.

" Thought they'd sneak up on us but I caught them." Merle said. He pushed the girls towards Daryl quickly. Daryl reached out and took a hold of Jillian, pulling her to him. He was surprised when Sophia wrapped her arms around his waist. Both girls took a hold of him. Jillian turned her face away from Merle.

" Are you okay?" She whisper. The chain caught her eyes.

" I'm alright." He said as he held both girls to him. Merle was still grinning. Jillian pulled away and looked at Merle.

" Why is he chained up?" She snapped.

" Because I ain't stupid." Merle said. " My brother will take off on me to go to you as soon as he can. You got that boy whipped. Never thought a Dixon would be whipped, thought I taught him better than that."

" Well, I'm here now, unchain him." Jillian said. Daryl took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him.

" Stop, Jill, before you piss him off." He said softly.

" That's right, JILL." Merle spit out. " Be a good bitch and listen to your man." Daryl felt her tense up right away.

" Don't." Daryl warned. He knew she was going to go off on Merle and didn't want her to cause problems.

" Yeah, don't. You piss me off and I will hurt either that bitch of a sister you have or him." Merle said. "Now, I need to go huntin for food and I'm takin one of you whores with me. Which is it?" Merle looked back and forth between Jillian and Sophia. Sophia started to cry as she turned her face into Daryl. Merle sneered at her. " I'm takin your woman, Daryl. I can't listen to her cryin again." Daryl's arm tighten around Jillian.

" You don't need her. I can't leave, you got me chained up." He said quickly.

" I'm takin her as insurance that you will be here when I get back. Let's go, girl." Merle snapped to Jillian. She looked at Daryl as Sophia looked at her. She grabbed Jillian and started to cry again.

" I will be fine." Jillian said to both. Daryl glared at his older brother. Jillian started talking softly to Sophia.

" Anythin happen to her, I'm gonna kill you, brother or not." Daryl said. Merle's face seem to soften for minute before he stopped himself.

" Ain't nothin gonna happen to her." He said. " I'll watch her ass." He said with a grin. Daryl shook his head but put his mouth to Jillian's head.

" Keep a watch out, keep your head clear and listen to everythin around you." He said softly into her hair without taking his eyes from Merle. " Merle ain't gonna watch you and he ain't gonna save you." She swallowed but nodded her head. He looked at her quickly. She bit her lip and mouthed that she loved him. They both knew Merle would make fun of them for saying it and neither one wanted to hear it from him. He nodded. Jillian pulled way and moved towards Merle who pointed at Sophia.

" I want her quiet when I come back." He snapped. He took a hold of Jillian's arm and yanked her out of the room.

As soon as Daryl and Sophia heard the door shut, Daryl moved back to his chair and sat down. He needed to think. He needed to figure out a way to get him and the girls out of there and make it so Merle didn't come for the camp. He only knew one way to ensure that wouldn't happen and he wasn't sure he could do it. He wasn't sure he could kill his own brother.

" What are we going to do, Daryl?" Sophia asked softly. She was walking slowly up to him. He shook his head as he stared at the floor.

" I don't know yet. I'm thinkin." He said as the little girl sank to her knees beside his legs. He looked at her and frowned slightly. " Why the hell did you follow her?"

" You came looking for me. I wanted to come looking for you." She said as she stared up at him. " My sister loves you. She was so upset that you were gone she cried." Daryl sighed and shook his head as he looked away. He hadn't expected to hear that. " Shane didn't want to come look for you but Rick did. Rick said they would head out in the morning but I knew Jillian would come looking for you as soon as everyone was sleeping."

" Wasn't smart of either of you. Woods ain't safe at night." Daryl said.

" If it was Jillian he took would you have waited?" Sophia asked. Daryl looked at her and shook his head. This little girl was smart.

" No." He answered. He sighed as they looked at each other. " I'm gonna get you out of here. You and her but you got to brave. No more cryin around him. It makes him mad and if he takes you out of my reach I can't protect you."

" I'll try." Sophia promised as she nodded her head.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review! *_

Merle didn't have to watch Jillian while they moved through the woods. He knew she'd never take off running because she'd never leave her sister or his brother behind. She wouldn't be able to free Daryl so Merle wasn't worried. He had them right where he wanted them. He grinned to himself as they crept through the woods.

" Merle?" Jillian started.

" Huntin, Darlin, not talkin." He said. Jillian sighed but fell silent. The last thing she wanted to do was piss him off.

They walked through the woods for almost two hours, she guessed. He had killed a few rabbits and had her pick some berries and mushrooms before he decided to head back. Jillian kept her pace with him. She needed to stay on his good side if she was going to be able to convince him to let them go. If nothing else, she might be able to convince him to let them take Sophia back to the camp then take her and Daryl. After Daryl had left with Merle, Jillian decided there was no way she was going to be without him. Either she was going with the brothers or she was going to figure a way to get Daryl away from him.

" Can we talk now?" Jillian asked as they started back to the farmhouse.

" Darlin, do you always talk this much? Daryl should be keepin his dick in your mouth more." Merle said.

" Oh it's in there plenty, trust me." Jillian said. Merle stopped walking and looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders a second before he started to laugh.

" Always liked you." He said as he started walking again.

" So if you like me so much, you should let me have Daryl." She said.

" I ain't stoppin you from havin him. Seems like you two been havin each other a lot." Merle said.

" What I meant was that you should let me take Daryl and Sophia back to the camp. It isn't safe out here alone. You could come back, you know. It's safer with the group." Jillian said. Merle narrowed his eyes.

" Yeah right." Merle said. " I'll just head right back there to that fucker who chained me to the roof."

" I can't excuse what Rick and T-Dog did, and I'm not trying too, but we came back for you. Rick, me, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog did. We hunted for you but lost you when you took the van. Daryl was so upset when we lost you." She said. Merle stopped walking and grabbed her arm tightly. He yanked her to him.

" Who do you think my lil brother would choose to be with now?" He asked, his voice was low. " You think he'd choose me or you? I can tell you if I gave him the choice he'd pick you and that ain't right. I'm his kin, not you." She could see the hurt in Merle's eyes and she was stunned.

" Is that what this is about?" Jillian asked. " Are you upset because Daryl wants to be with me?"

" Dixons' don't fall in love, that's for chicks not dicks! He had not right to fall for you! He aint supposed to do that! He's needed me his whole life than one day he finds you in a field and I'm nothin! I made him the man he is today, I did that and look at the thanks I get for it! I'm left all alone! Fuck that! He's comin with me and that's it! I'm gonna retrain him, reprogram him!" Merle snapped. He pushed her away from him then started back to the farmhouse.

" But you said you always liked me." Jillian said as she hurried to catch up to him. She was rubbing her arm where he had held onto her. She was going to have a bruise and Daryl was going to be pissed.

" I do like you but you ain't for him." Merle said.

" And why's that?" Jillian asked as they walked.

" What's gonna happen when the group moves to Ft Benning? Let's just say there's a whole mess of people there and you meet someone else, someone who smart and handsome. You know Daryl ain't smart, you know it, I know it, hell even Daryl knows it. Him and I ain't meant to be in the real world." He said.

" So is that what this is really about? You're scared I'm going to meet someone and leave him?" She asked.

" Gonna crush him when it happens and I ain't gonna let that happen. I'm gonna show him that he don't need you, that he just needs me." Merle said.

" Merle, I promise you, that's not going to happen. I don't care where we go, I'm not going to leave him. I love him." She said. Merle shook his head.

" Can't take that chance, Darlin. Just can't." He said softly. " He needs me cuz I ain't ever gonna leave him."

They fell into silence again as they walked. Jillian needed time to think of what to do next. Merle took Daryl away from her because he thought he was protecting him and because he was jealous. He hadn't said that but Jillian could see that. He had some good intentions for his brother, even if he was going about it the wrong way. She needed to convince Merle that she wouldn't break Daryl's heart, that she wouldn't leave him high and dry.

XXXXXX

Sophia was watching out of the window while Daryl sat in his chair and thought. He had already tried to free himself but the windowsill was stronger than he had originally thought it was going to be. He had pulled and tugged on it for almost an hour. He had even had Sophia help him by tugging on it but the window sill had not given way. He had Sophia look around for anything she could find that he could use as a weapon but there was nothing.

" They are coming back!" Sophia said quickly.

" Listen up, Sophia," Daryl started quickly. " 'member what I said, no cryin in front of him." She came back to Daryl and sat down on her knees beside his legs.

" Okay." She said softly.

She took a hold of his pant leg and rested her face against his leg. He glanced down at her then back towards the doorway as they waited for the pair to come in. It didn't take long before they heard the front door open then close. Jillian appeared first. She smiled at them, making Daryl frown. The last thing he had expected was to see her smiling but he felt his heart lighten up seeing that she was fine. She came over to him as Merle filled the doorway. She placed her hands on Daryl's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him.

" You alright?" He asked softly against her lips.

" I'm fine." She said. His eyes shifted to her arm and his frown deepen.

" Where the hell she get that bruise from?" He snapped. Jillian stood up straight and covered her arm quickly.

" It's okay!" She said. " I'm okay. I fell, that's all." She said. Daryl looked behind her to Merle. Jillian grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. " I fell, Daryl." She said sternly. Merle came forward and over to the fireplace. He sat at the mantel and started getting their lunch and dinner ready.

" Yeah, that's right. Girl just fell. She's clumsy, Daryl, real clumsy. Ain't worth nothin in the woods." Merle said.

He started cutting into the animals. Daryl looked up at her but his frown did not change. He knew something had happen. The bruise was in the shape of a hand print. Merle glanced up at them then back at his task. Jillian slipped onto Daryl's lap. She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She planted a kiss against his neck as she closed her eyes. Merle was frowning when Jillian opened her eyes into little slits and looked at him. She sucked in the skin on Daryl's neck. Daryl grabbed her quickly as he sucked in his breath.

" Ain't the right the time for that, Jill." Daryl muttered so low only she could hear him. She smiled and as she pulled away.

" I love you." She said as she rubbed his shoulders. He looked to his side to see if he could see his brother then he looked up at her.

" I love you too." He said. She winked at him.


	9. Chapter 9

* _Please Review. I am working the best I can to get back into my stories. I am just having horrible writers block for some reason!*_

By the end of their first day with Merle, neither Daryl or Jillian were any closer to figuring out what they were going to do. As the sun started to set, Merle unchained Daryl and everyone started up the stairs to the bedrooms. Merle motioned Daryl and Jillian into the bedroom they had spend in their first night in. He chained Daryl's ankle to the bed frame then started backing out of the room with Sophia who started struggling.

" You can't take my sister!" Jillian said as she started forward.

" Well I can't leave her in here with you two. Ain't right. I saw what you two did in the woods, can't let this little girl see that, you bunch of perverts." Merle said.

" We aren't going to be having sex. Please, let me have my sister." Jillian pleaded. He was standing just outside the door way. Sophia was against his chest and he was holding her there with his handless arm. His gun was pointed at Jillian. Daryl was sitting on the bed, facing the doorway. She looked back at Daryl. " Tell him, Daryl. Tell him we aren't going to have sex. Tell him to leave her with me, please." She begged. He looked up at her but didn't say anything. He didn't want to anger his brother. If Merle's mind was made up to keep Sophia with him then he was going to do it. Daryl knew Merle wouldn't hurt or touch the girl but if he got mad, there was no telling what he'd do. Daryl slowly shook his head at Jillian who's mouth fell open. " Daryl, please." She said softly. Merle started to laugh.

" Good night you two." He said. He reached out with his gun hand and nudged the door. As soon as it shut they heard him lock it. Jillian moved to the door quickly and started turning the handle.

" Merle!" She called out. " Open the door, please!"

" Jillian." Daryl started. She kept turning the handle a few more times before she kicked it.

" Open the door!" She yelled.

" Jill, sit down." He said. Jillian spun around and glared at him.

" How could you just sit there and let him take her from me!" She snapped.

" He ain't gonna hurt her none. He kept her safe last time he had her." Daryl defended.

" That's not the point, Daryl. You didn't even try and help me." She said.

" I ain't gonna fight with you. That ain't gonna help us." He said. " Just calm down and let's figure out what we're going to do." He said. He reached out for her hand but Jillian shook her head as she frowned. He sighed and dropped his hand to his lap.

" So Merle just comes back into the picture and you are just going to do whatever he wants?" She snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. She pushed away from the door and started to walk around the bed.

" That ain't fair and that ain't right, Jillian. I fought him for you last time we were here and we weren't even together." He said as he turned in the bed so he could watch her. She was walking towards the window. " You really think I won't fight him now for you?" She shook her head but didn't say anything as she reached the window. She stared out into the night. " What do you want from me, Jill?" He asked softly.

He wanted to yell at her but he didn't want Merle to know they were fighting. He would use that against them. He had already tried to convince Daryl that Jillian was just using him to get off, that she didn't really care about him. Daryl knew that wasn't true but she was making him mad. She just couldn't see or didn't want to see that he had been trying to help her by not saying anything. She sighed and face him.

" Tomorrow we are leaving." She said. His shoulders dropped. He hadn't expected that. He dropped his eyes to the bed and nodded.

" Yeah, be the smartest thing for you." He said quietly.

" We are going to convince him to let us take Sophia back to camp and get our supplies then you and I will go wherever he wants." She said. Slowly he brought his eyes to her face.

" What?" He asked. She started towards the bed.

" I want to take Sophia back to Mom. I want to get our stuff then we will leave. Maybe we could slip into camp at night. You, Merle and Sophia can wait in the woods while I could go to our tent and pack up our bags real fast then I will come back into the woods. Once I'm back with you three, we let Sophia go back to the camp then the three of us can slip away." She said as she sat down. He swallowed as he looked away.

" You sure you want to leave them?" He asked. They weren't looking at each other. " Ain't gonna be safe out there, you know that."

" I can't be away from you." She said softly. She crawled over to his side of the bed and straddled him. She put her arms around his shoulders. He put his around her waist and they hugged tightly.

" You don't have to go with us." Daryl said as he closed his eyes.

" Yes I do. If you're going then so am I. Maybe after a while we can slip away from him and go back to the camp." She said.

" You'd be safer to stay." He said. He knew he should refuse to let her come but he knew her and if he tried to stop her, she'd get mad at him. He couldn't leave her, maybe forever, knowing she was mad at him.

" I know." Was all she said. " But I couldn't live with myself if I just let you walk away without a fight. We will stay with him until we figure it all out." He started rubbing her back. This girl was amazing. He turned his face so his forehead was resting against her shoulder. She was going to leave her family for him.

" Can't say we ever will get away from him." He said as he closed his eyes.

" I'm not asking you too. We are in this together. I didn't tell you I love you because I was bored. We are a couple, that means we do things together, no matter what. I'm in this for the long haul." She said. He squeezed her then brought his face up so he could look into her eyes.

" You sure you want to do this?" He asked. She nodded.

" I go where you go." She said. " I trust that you will keep me safe. I actually trust that Merle will keep me safe. I think once he sees how much we mean to each other, and that I won't leave you, that he will protect me too." He nodded.

" In the morning we will tell him our plan." Daryl said.

" Did you mean it when you said it?" She asked softly.

He nodded again as he searched through her eyes. She sighed slightly as her whole body relaxed. She smiled and closed her eyes. He moved his hands from her back to her face. He cupped her in between his hands and brought his face to hers. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his cheek against her. Her skin was soft against his. She always loved when he rubbed his goatee against her. It turned her on and relaxed her.

" I meant it." He whispered.

" Say it again." She whispered as his right cheek passed over her chin. He brought his lips to hers.

" I love you." He breathed into her mouth. She smiled and sighed again.

" I love you." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

* _Please Review. I am working the best I can to get back into my stories. I am just having horrible writers block for some reason!*_

In the morning, Merle led the three of them down the stairs. He chained Daryl to the window sill again. Jillian checked over Sophia but her little sister was fine. Merle had taken her to another bedroom and made her sleep on the floor. He had given her a pillow and a blanket before passing out on the bed. The little girl had been too scared to try and find the key to the other bedroom or Daryl's chain. Once Jillian was convinced Sophia was fine, she stood up straight and looked at Merle as he started a fire.

" Merle, can I talk to you outside?" Jillian asked.

" Bout what, Darlin?" He asked without turning around to face her. It was hard to build a fire with one hand.

" Merle, please?" Jillian asked.

Daryl was staring up at her from his chair. They had decided she would tell him the plan. If Daryl had tried to talk to Merle about it, he wouldn't have done it for sure. He would have said Daryl was whipped then made fun of him for needing a girl so much. Working an in ER had given Jillian the skills she needed to deal with someone like Merle. Merle brushed his hands off and stood up to face her.

" All right. Front yard. Let's go." He said. Jillian nodded then nudged her sister over to Daryl. Sophia walked to him quickly then curled up into a ball at Daryl's legs. They both watched as Jillian lead Merle into the hallway then out the front door. Merle closed the door behind them. Daryl looked down at Sophia.

" Sophia, listen to me." Daryl said. She turned her little face up to meet his eyes. " You need to do everythin your sister says today, you hear me? No matter how hard you think it's gonna be. We are doin things to keep you safe. You understand me?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. Her eyes were wide with fear.

" I understand." She said softly.

XXXXXXXX

" Well you got me out here, Darlin, what do you want?" Merle asked. Jillian crossed her arms over her chest.

" I want to make a deal with you and I want you to hear everything out." She started.

Merle nodded as he listened to what Jillian had to say. She was hopefully he would agree to what she was saying. She had practiced the speech over and over again in her head during the night. Neither Daryl or Jillian had slept good. She had been listening to every little sound she could hear, trying to make sure her sister wasn't crying or in trouble. Daryl's mind had been racing with their plan. He was having a hard time understanding why she would be willingly to leave her family and the safety of the camp for him but he couldn't say he wasn't grateful or glad. He couldn't image not seeing her ever again.

" Now how do I know you won't be lettin Daryl's best friends, Rick and Shane, know I'm in the woods?" Merle asked her when she was done talking.

" Because you will have Sophia. If I tell them then you could either hurt her or take off with her. Neither Rick or Shane know the woods and there is no way they could follow after you in the dark." She said.

" And how do I know that once you get back with your shit and send her in, she ain't gonna go yellin for everyone?" Merle asked.

" Because Sophia will do as I tell her do, no matter what. I will tell her not to make a sound. Once she has crossed the field and the reached the camp, we can leave." Jillian said. Merle nodded again as he narrowed his eyes.

" You love him that much?" Merle asked. " My brother. You love him enough to leave your sister and mom?" It was her turn to nod.

" Yes." She said without hesitation. After a few minutes Merle smiled.

" Well alright. Sounds like we got ourselves a plan then. We set out after lunch." He said. Relief spread through her quickly. A part of her hadn't believed Merle would go through with it and if he hadn't, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

" I'm not going to tell Sophia until we are closer to camp. I don't want to upset her in my last few hours with her." Jillian said softly. Merle nodded again.

" I understand that. I ain't gonna say shit. She's gonna be upset and last thing I want is to hear her cryin bout shit." He said. " You kind of smart for a woman." Jillian smiled and laughed slightly.

" You seem surprised." She said.

" I am. Smart girls don't go for Dixons. Daryl ain't never had a smart girlfriend like you. Come to think on it, Daryl has never ever had a girlfriend." He said.

" What? You're not saying he's a virgin." She said. It was Merle's turn to laugh.

" Fuck no!" He said. " That boy lost his virginity at 16, I would know. I paid a girl to fuck him. He don't know that though. He thought she liked him but I gave her 40 bucks. 20 to suck him off and 20 to fuck him." Jillian frowned and shook her head.

" I do not need that." She said. " I do not want to know about his past sexual experience. I don't like thinking about him with other women." She said as she started towards the door. Merle laughed out loud again. She couldn't help but smile.

" Jillian, " Merle said, making her hand pause at the door knob. " you be good to him. You treat him right and you and I ain't gonna have any trouble." She faced him slowly.

" And I ask you to do the same. Daryl's an amazing man. He's smarter then you or he think he is. You stop saying that mean shit to him and you and I aren't going to have any trouble." She said. Merle was a little taken back at first, people just didn't step up to him that often but he liked her so he nodded.

" That's fair enough." He said. " Shake on it?" Jillian made a disgusted face as she shook her head.

" No. You are disgusting, I'm not touching you." She said. To her surprise Merle started laughing again. She smiled as she turned her back to him to go into the cabin.

" I am disgusting. You right on that. You shouldn't touch me." He agreed before they walked into the cabin.

Daryl and Sophia was staring at the doorway as Jillian walked in. Merle was right behind her, still laughing. Daryl threw her a questioning look but Jillian just smiled and shook her head. She went right for her sister and slipped down to the floor with her. She wrapped her arms around her and the two girls cuddled up together.

" Alright, I'm goin huntin for our breakfast and lunch. I'll be back." Merle said. Sophia looked up at Jillian who smiled down at her.

" You aren't going?" She asked.

" No. Merle and I have come to an understanding. He knows we aren't going to try anything." Jillian said. Merle pointed to Jillian.

" That's a fine woman you got there, Daryl." He said. He nodded his head as he turned around and started to leave. " Real fine woman." They heard again before he walked out. Sophia looked Jillian quickly.

" Come on, let's go!" She said quickly. " Let's free Daryl and go back to mom." She pleaded. Jillian shook her head.

" No, SoSo, not yet but soon, okay?" She promised. " I'm going to take you back to Mom tonight, I promise. We just have to wait a little longer." She said.

" But why?" Sophia whined slightly.

" Sophia." Daryl said sharply. " 'Member what I said." He said. Sophia looked at him then back at Jillian.

" Do you promise, Jillybean? Do you promise we are going home soon?" Jillian nodded again.

" I promise." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

* _Please Review. Powerful chapter, be warned *_

By late afternoon the four of them started their trip back to the camp. Jillian and Daryl knew Rick and Shane wouldn't be looking for them around that area. No one but Jillian, Daryl, and Sophia knew where the farmhouse was. The group was walking slowly so that by the time they reached the camp site, it would be late in the night. That way everyone would be sleeping. Jillian hadn't said anything to Sophia about her leaving with Daryl. All Sophia knew was that Jillian was going to sneak into camp, pack up Daryl's things then sneak back into woods. Sophia then thought she would go into camp while Jillian said goodbye to Daryl. She thought Jillian would be following behind her.

They reached the camp around midnight and crouched down behind some bushes. Merle's and Daryl's eyes were searching around the camp to make sure no one was up and about. When they decided it was clear, Jillian started towards their tent. She stayed low to the ground and moved quickly. Daryl was nervous sending her into the field alone. He held his breath for as long as he could, making sure he was paying extra attention to the sounds around the woods and field, on guard for any walkers that might be creeping up on her.

When Jillian reached their tent she quickly went inside. It was hard to see in the dark but she knew where everything was. They never took anything out their bags. She sat on Daryl's cot and wrote her mom a note. Her heart was breaking and she wanted to cry but she knew she would feel worst if she let Daryl go. She needed Sophia and Carol to understand what she was doing and why.

Mom,

I'm sorry I left without telling you. I know how worried you must have been. Daryl and I are going to try and slip away from Merle. Please don't send Rick or Shane out to look for us. It will only make Merle mad and we are working on staying on his good side. He is treating me well so don't worry about that. Please make Sophia knows how much I love her and why I had to lie to her. There was no other way.

I couldn't just stand by and let Daryl walk out of my life. He is the most amazing thing to have ever happen to me. I know how it sounds, trust me I do, but I really feel like he and I were meant to be together. I believe if the world hadn't ended we would have found each other. He is my match. Since I was a teen you always told me that one day I would meet a man who was my soul mate and that I would feel it was him deep inside me. I used to think that was stupid until I meant him. The first time I saw his eyes, in Dale's RV when he saved me, I have been drawn to him. Every time I looked at him I had this strange feeling inside me and now I know what that was. He is my soul mate so I hope you can understand why I left with him. It wasn't his choice. He wanted me to stay with you and tried his best to convince me not to go through with this but I just couldn't do it. The thought of being without him or something happening to him makes my heart hurt and I feel like I can't breath.

I love you and Sophia so much, you will never know. You saved my life as a teen and showed me what a real mother is supposed to be. You give me everything I ever wanted the day you asked if you could adopt me. Thank you for fighting for me and giving me a real change at life.

Jillian

As she shouldered their bags and moved through the field, she was crying softly. She was forcing herself to take deep breaths and hoped the cover of the night would shield her face from Sophia. She didn't want Sophia to be upset or scared. When she reached their group, Daryl was staring at her. He knew she had been crying. He tighten his mouth and swallowed hard. He knew what it meant for her to be leaving. Jillian dropped their bags but wouldn't meet Daryl's eyes. She took Sophia by the shoulders and pulled her away slightly.

" I love you, Sophia." She said. The 12 year old nodded as she looked at her big sister.

" I love you, Jilly." She said in her tiny voice. Jillian took a shaky breath then looked up at the Dixon brothers. Both men were staring at her. She closed her eyes then squeezed her sister's shoulders. She pulled her against her and hugged her tightly. " What's wrong?" Sophia asked as Jillian kissed the top of her head. Sophia pulled away to look at her. Jillian wiped her cheeks and shook her head.

" Nothing." She barely got out.

" Why are you crying?" Sophia asked.

" It's time to go now, okay? You go first. I'm going to just say my goodbyes to Daryl then I will be right behind you. But I don't want you to stop or turn around. Don't make a sound. If anyone is on watch you don't want them to think you are a walker." Jillian said.

" You will be behind me?" Sophia asked. Jillian could hear the fear and uncertainly in her voice. She nodded her head because if she were to speak, Jillian was scared she'd start to cry again. Sophia looked back at Daryl and gave him a small wave then started out to the field.

Daryl sighed and made his way to Jillian. She was covering her face and crying softly. When he reached her, he placed one hand on her shoulder and pulled her into him. He put his arms around her neck and rested his chin on the top of her head. He rocked them slowly as she put her arms around his chest. Her face was buried in his chest. Merle was watching them. He could just barely hear Daryl muttering to her but couldn't make out what he was saying.

" I'll bring you back to her, I promise. You gonna see them again." Daryl whispered. She nodded and pulled away to look at him. He cupped her face in his hands and swept his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. " You sure you wanna do this?" She nodded.

" I'll be okay." She said. She looked up at him and forced a small smile. " I love you." She said. He smiled and opened his mouth to say it back when Sophia's scream ripped through the air, pulling the three's attention to the field. She was standing in the center of the field with a walker who was attached to her right shoulder and neck. " Sophia!" Jillian screamed as she yanked away from Daryl. She went sprinting away from him before he could react.

Daryl and Merle were yelling as they ran after Jillian. Sophia had managed to get out of the walker's grip but not before waking the entire camp. She put her hand to her bitten neck and shoulder. She pulled her hand away and saw her blood. She started to scream and cry louder. She was backing away from the walker who was closing in on her again. A shoot rang out through the air a second before the bullet from Merle's gun rocked the walker's head back. It dropped to the ground right away.

Daryl reached Jillian as Sophia fell backwards. Shouts, lights and calls from the camp were running towards them quickly. His arm snaked out and wrapped around Jillian's waist. He yanked her back hard and spun them around so they came to their knees. She was crying and struggling to get away from him and to her sister. He wrapped both his arms around her and squeezed her.

" Stop, stop struggling!" He said into her hair. " You don't want to see her like that, Jillian."

" Who's there?" They heard Rick and Shane calling.

" Let me go!" Jillian screamed as she cried. Daryl closed his eyes as he held her tighter. " Sophia!" She screamed.

" Shhh." Daryl was repeating as she cried out for her sister. She was fighting and struggling as hard as she could but Daryl was much stronger then her. " It's okay." He was saying as Rick and Carol dropped to Sophia's side. Shane and T-Dog had their guns up and pointed to Merle. Carol was crying and repeating Sophia's name. Daryl glanced behind him and saw Dale running up to them. He turned his head back towards Jillian. She was crouching in between his legs, his legs holding her tightly.

" Let me go, please!" She was crying. " Sophia!"

" What happen?" Dale asked when he reached them. He leaned down and struggled to take deep breaths. " Where did you guys come from?" Daryl closed his eyes and shook his head to the old man. Dale understood what to do without any words. He backed up then turned and hurried to Rick and Carol. Jillian's struggling started to lessen. She brought her hands to her face and bend her head down as she started to sob.

" It's okay." Daryl said. " It's alright." He moved one hand to her hair and started running his fingers through it. " It's okay." He continued to repeat.

He glanced behind him to see Dale take his hat off as he stared down at were Sophia had fallen. He leaned down and took a hold of Carol's arm. He pulled the hysterical woman up and to him as Rick stood up. Dale pulled Carol to him and started to back away. Rick's back was to Daryl but he could see the cop was taking his gun out. Daryl looked back at Jillian. He turned her slightly so her left ear was against his chest. He covered her right ear with his hand. He closed his eyes again a second before Rick's gun shot rang out. Jillian jumped and started to scream again. She screamed and cried her sister's name as she struggled to get out of Daryl's hold.

" It's alright, Jillian." He started repeating again. " Every thing's gonna be fine." He muttered, knowing she couldn't hear him over her screams.


	12. Chapter 12

* _Please Review. *_

Dale had lead Carol back to her tent after Rick shot Sophia. The group was stunned and no one knew how to react to what had happen. Shane had managed to disarm Merle and he was taken to one of the barns. Shane and Dale had tied him up to a pole until they could get a handle on what to do. Everyone else was giving Daryl and Jillian space. They were still on their knees in the middle of the field. She was covering her face with her hands and had finally stopped screaming but not crying. He was rocking her slightly and whispered that everything was fine. She was not responding to him in any way. She alternated from plain crying to crying her sister's name. After about a half an hour, Rick slowly made his way to the couple.

" Daryl," He said gently. Daryl's cheek was resting against the top of her head. " You should move her to a tent to be safe." Daryl nodded.

" Our stuff's over there in those bushes." He said. Rick nodded then patted Daryl's shoulder before he walked away. " Jillian, we need to move out of the field." He said into her hair.

When she didn't react to him, he squeezed her and started to raise, forcing her to stand. He expected her to turn towards him and hug him but she did nothing. She dropped her hands from her face but that was it. She didn't look at him or knowledge him in anyway. He glanced over to where Sophia was laying. He didn't want her to see the little girl. Luckily, the grass was so high the little girl was completely covered.

Daryl pulled her up with him once she had calmed down. He took her hand and started towards the field towards the camp. He had seen Shane and Rick leading Merle away. They had had their guns aimed at him at the time but his brother was not his concern at the moment. His speechless girlfriend was. She had screamed her throat raw, he was sure of it. He had a death grip on her hand as they walked but she wasn't holding him back. He looked back at her and saw she was staring at the ground. He sighed and looked ahead of him. She wasn't making any soundless but there were still tears coming down her cheeks

His plan was to lead her to their tent. He was going to settle her into their bed then go back and get their bags. He'd come back to their tent, zip it close then pull her into him. He didn't know how to bring her comfort with words and he didn't really think she'd hear him if he tried to talk to her. So he was going to lay beside her, let her curl up into him, and hold her until she fell asleep. He was going to run his hand through her hair until she was relaxed then in the morning he would bury Sophia. That was his plan but when Carol's tent came into view, Jillian pulled her hand away from his. He looked back at her as she made a bee line for her mother. He frowned slightly but started after her. He slowed his steps to let her have the lead.

When they reached the camp, Carol's tent was one of the first tents they came too. Jillian pulled her hand from his, making him look back at her. She moved towards the tent and unzipped it. He sighed and put his hand behind his neck. Carol started to cry harder when she noticed Jillian. Jillian faced Daryl and finally looked up at him. Her face was hard and shut down to him. She narrowed her eyes then zipped the tent closed. He frowned and shook his head. Was she mad at him? She faced her mother who was sitting on the floor. Carol looked up at her through her tears. Jillian moved to her quickly and dropped to her mom. The two women wrapped their arms around each other.

" Where were you?" Carol was crying.

" I went to find Daryl. I didn't know Sophia had followed me until I was almost to the farmhouse. By the time I found out she was behind me it was to late to come back." Jillian said. Hearing her mom cry made Jillian start to cry again. " This is all his fault." She said as the women clutched each other. This whole thing was Merle's fault. Jillian closed her eyes as her thoughts raced through her.

Daryl was listening outside the tent. He frowned and closed his eyes at her words. Was she blaming him for Sophia's death? He took a deep breath and walked away to get their bags. Of course it was his fault. He should have never agreed to let her come with him. He should have forced her to go back to the camp, where it was safe. If he had done that, Sophia would still be alive.

Daryl walked through the field, alert for other walkers, towards the brushes where their bags were laying. He knew this was too good to be true. He didn't deserve her and now he would lose her. Things had been damn near perfect between the two of them. They got along great, had awesome sex, and never ran out of things to talk about so of course he didn't deserve that. He should have known things would fall apart for him. He narrowed his eyes as he picked up their bags.

" Daryl?" Rick asked as he came up on the hunter.

" What?" Daryl muttered.

" What the hell is going on?" Rick asked.

" Do we have to do this right now? I'm not in the mood to talk." Daryl snapped.

" You wanna tell me what was going on?" Rick asked as they started back to camp. Daryl sighed.

" Merle wanted me to leave with him, Jillian decided to come. What more do you want to know?" He said. Rick grabbed Daryl's arm to stop him.

" Everything. I want to know everything. We have a little girl dead in the field out there, a mother and sister broken. Last thing I knew Merle kidnapped you then Jillian and Sophia disappear. What the hell is going on?" Rick asked. Daryl narrowed his eyes and wrenched his arm away.

" It's late. I'm fuckin tired. Ain't nothin gonna change when the sun comes up. I just want to go to bed and comfort my woman." He said. Rick sighed and closed his eyes.

" Well, yeah, I'd like to talk right now. I'd like to know why I had to shoot Sophia in the head." Rick said as they continued to walk together. Rick had opened his eyes again.

" She got bit, that's why." Daryl said. Rick reached out and took Daryl's arm again. The hunter stopped walking and glared at the cop.

" You need to let me in. I need to understand what is happening here, please." Rick said. Daryl looked away from Rick and across the field. He sighed then looked back to Rick.

" Merle and I went to the farmhouse we first found Sophia in. Jillian and Sophia showed up. Jillian was going to leave with Merle and me. We came back to get our shit and leave Sophia." Daryl said.

" And you guys didn't see the walker creeping up on Sophia?" Rick asked.

" No. Jillian was upset. I was talkin to her. I didn't see the walker til it was too late.'" He said. Rick sighed and nodded.

Daryl and Rick made the plans to bury Sophia at first light. Rick went to the barn where they were keeping Merle until they figured something else out. Daryl was walking back to Carol's camp with Jillian's stuff. He didn't know where she was going to be sleeping but figured she wanted to say with her mom. He heard her talking so he stopped walking to listen to her.

" I wish he had just left me in the field." Jillian snapped. Her voice was laced with venom. Carol was holding onto her oldest daughter, still sobbing. Jillian was holding to her to her chest. She was staring into space, talking and not paying attention or thinking. " If he had left me in the field, I would have died and Sophia would still be alive." Jillian shook her head as Merle popped into her mind. She narrowed her eyes. This was all his fault. If he had just left them alone, Sophia would still be alive. " I fucking hate him. This is his fault." She hissed to herself.

Daryl's stomach dropped to the ground. She hated him. Her bags slipped from his shoulders. In one instant everything they had was shattered. She hated him, he heard her say it. She wished he had left her in the field. He let go of her bags then turned around. He trudged back to his tent. His plans changed right away. In the morning he would bury Sophia then pack up his bags and take down his tent. He would disappear with Merle, just like Merle wanted. If she didn't want him anymore there was no point in him being there any longer. There was no way he could take seeing her everyday. He wouldn't be able to handle knowing she hated him and blamed him for Sophia's death. He blamed himself enough.

He opened his tent and walked in. After he dropped his bags, he zipped it shut then walked to his cot. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Daryl closed his eyes and started shifting through his emotions. His chest hurt and his heart was pounding. He had finally found someone who accepted him completely and now he had ruined it. He shook his head as she filled his mind. He sat there for a few minutes before he sighed and leaned down and started undoing his laces.

Once Daryl was ready, he laid down on his cot and put his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling of the tent as their relationship played out. His eyes were open but he wasn't paying attention to what he was looking at. He was paying attention to his memories. He frowned as he narrowed his eyes while he thought.

_Jillian's legs were around his waist and her arms were around his shoulders as he carried her on his back. She was whispering into his ear about what she wanted to do when they reached their tent and he couldn't move fast enough. She snaked her tongue out and lightly licked a line up his throat. Daryl's hold tighten on her legs as he burst into a full on run, which wasn't easy to when with his dick hard. Jillian's laughter ran out as she held onto him._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_He was laying in the bed of his truck, resting his head on the spare tire. He had his right leg bent and his left leg out straight. He had his left arm up and under his head while his right hand was resting on his stomach. Daryl's eyes were squinting in the afternoon sunlight while he waited for her to find him. He had seen her wonder over to their tent and duck in. His truck was parked to the side and behind the tent and he had to force himself not to laugh when she didn't see him. _

_He watched her leave their tent, her back to him as she wondered over to the hammock. When she didn't find him there, she put her hands on her hips and shook her head as she looked under the hammock. Daryl grinned. She shook her head and turned back around. She met his eyes and she jumped a mile into the air. He laughed as she started towards him._

_" Did you really think I was under that hammock?" He asked when she close enough to hear him._

_" Well no, I don't know why I checked there really. Why didn't you say anything when I went into the tent?" She asked._

_" How did you not see me layin here?" He asked. When she reached the truck, she climbed into the bed of it and over to him._

_" I wasn't paying attention to what was behind the tent." She said. She laid down on her left side and rested her head against his chest. He smiled and started into the sky as he brought his left hand to her hair. She brought her left hand to his shirt and started playing with the buttons. He sighed as they fell into silence._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Daryl was laying in their tent, watching her face as she told him about something she and Sophia had done that day while he hunted. She was sitting indian style, facing him and smiling. He loved to listen to her talk. She always talked to him like he was just a regular person and not a dumb hick. His hand was rubbing her knee._


	13. Chapter 13

* _Please Review. *_

When Daryl woke in the morning he felt horrible. His chest hurt and he was angry. How dare she hate him. It wasn't his fault Sophia had been killed. She told him she loved him, she lied. He should be the one mad at her. He pushed himself to sit up. He frowned as he snatched up his toothbrush and toothpaste. He changed his clothes, brushed his teeth then set out to the camp. He was going to bury Sophia, get his brother and leave. She wasn't in love with him, that was fine. He wasn't in love with her.

" Fuckin stupid ass." He muttered to himself as he stalked around.

He should have known better than to let himself believe she really cared about him. Merle had been right, no one would care about him but his brother. He narrowed his eyes as he saw people moving slowly around by the camp fire. His stomach felt hollow and he was searching for her. He did not want to see her. Secretly he was scared that if he saw her, he'd fall apart. He was sure his heart would stop beating immediately and the breath would be sucked right out of his body. In front of people though, he was just going to be Daryl, angry redneck.

" Daryl? You gonna to bury her?" Rick asked as he came to up him.

" Where the hell you think I'm goin?" He muttered.

" I brought a shovel and grabbed a sheet. We can wrap her in it." He said. Daryl sighed but nodded. The two walked quietly through the camp. Carol and Jillian were nowhere to be seen. He was searching without moving his head.

" Haven't heard from Carol or Jillian yet. Do you think we should wake them up to see her before we bury them?" Rick asked.

" How the hell would I know?" He snapped, pulling Rick's eyes to him.

" I'm asking what you think." Rick said.

" I don't care what you do. Once she's buried I'm gettin my brother and we're leavin camp." Daryl said. Rick's head snapped up and he looked at him.

" You can't just leave." Rick said.

" The hell I can't!" Daryl snapped. " I can do whatever the hell I want."

" You can't just leave her." Rick said as they reached the field.

" I ain't gettin into this with you. It ain't any of your business what I do." Daryl said. Rick grabbed Daryl's arm, stopping them both.

" What are you thinking? Her sister was killed last night and now you're going to leave her? How do you think she will get through this?" Rick asked. Daryl ripped away from him and glared. He snatched the shovel up.

" I'm gonna bury that little girl then pack up and me and my kin are leavin. Ain't any one's business but my own. Jillian's grown, she will figure out it out. Now back off and leave me be." He snapped. He yanked the sheet from Rick and stormed away.

" I thought you loved her! I guess I was wrong!" Rick called out after him. Daryl's mouth tighten as he gripped his shovel.

XXXXX

Daryl spread the sheet out on the flat ground beside the field. Everyone was keeping their distance from him. The group members were milling around around, watching out of the corner of their eyes. Carol and Jillian still hadn't emerged from Carol's tent. Daryl kept his head down as he walked towards Sophia's body. When he reached the little girl, he walked around her so his back was to the group. He slowly dropped to his knees and stared down at her.

He swallowed hard, pushing down the lump from his throat. Here was the little girl that meant the world to Jillian. This was the little girl that brought Daryl and Jillian together, that helped start their relationship. He frowned as his hands came to rest on his thigns. She was always the little girl who's death had helped end their relationship. Daryl closed his eyes and brought his right hand to them. He started rubbing them as he took a few deep breaths.

He dropped his hand and opened his eyes. He slipped one arm under her knees and his other arm under her neck. Slowly he stood up without looking at her. Her head fell back when he reached his full height. Daryl refused to look at her as he walked. The sun was beating down on his back. His mouth went tight and he squinted his eyes. Each step he took jousted her little body against his. Her legs were swinging lightly with every step.

When he reached the sheet, he knelt down again. Daryl gently laid the 12 year old down. He set her legs down first then her head. He sighed and started wrapping the sheet around her, starting at her legs. He still didn't look at her face. He tucked the sheet around her as he moved up her tiny body. When he finally reached her neck, he let his eyes move to her face. His breath caught and his chest started hurting again. He frowned and closed his eyes. He swallowed a few times then covered her face. His hands stilled on the sheet and he tilted his head up so the sun was beating down on his face. He sighed and pulled away to start digging the hole for her body.

Daryl wiped his hands against his jeans as he stared at the grave he had just finished working on. It was hard for him to image the little girl buried under all the dirt. The little girl who used to dance with Jillian across the field. He shook his head and backed away from him. He frowned again as he turned around and started back to the camp. He raised his eyes up and saw Carol being led towards him by Dale. The old man had one arm around the woman's shoulders and his other hand was holding on to her arm. Her face was pale and he could see she was crying softly.

When Carol, Dale, and Daryl reached each other, she looked up at him and offered him a small, sad smile. She pulled away from Dale and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. She brought her head to his chest as she squeezed him. Carol closed her eyes and sighed. Daryl wasn't sure how to react so he brought one hand to her back and gently patted her. She pulled away and looked up at him.

" Thank you, for everything." She whispered.

" I ain't done nothin." Daryl said as he dropped his arm from her.

" You've done everything." Carol started. " You brought both my girls to me when I thought they had been lost for good. You have taken care of them when they were out there and you have once again taken care of Sophia. I can't thank you enough for all you have done for us." She said. Daryl nodded but didn't say anything. She patted his chest then took a hold of Dale and they started towards the grave again.

Daryl took another deep breath than started towards Carol's tent. He was just going to take a quick look at her then pack his stuff and leave. He just needed to see her one more time. He looked up and saw the group started towards him. He knew they were going to the grave. Everyone but Rick and Shane were there so he figured they were still with his brother. Lori nodded her head to Daryl as he passed them.

The windows to the tent were open so he slowed his steps. His heart started pounding again and his stomach was hurting him. A huge lump swelled in his throat. Daryl walked quietly to the tent until he reached one of the windows. He looked in and found her laying on her right side, not facing him. She was curled up into a ball and clutching the blankets to her. He closed his eyes at the sight of her.

_XXXXXXX_

_" I love you, Daryl." She whispered as they laid together in the bed at the farm house. They were facing each other with one of her hands under the pillow and the other one holding onto his shirt._

_" You sure bout that?" He whispered. She nodded and smiled_.

XXXXXXXX

Jillian sighed and rolled around unto her left side. Her left hand patted the spot beside her, looking for him, but found it empty. She frowned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in Carol's tent. The night washed over her as grief turned her stomach. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry again.

Daryl had ducked out of the window when she opened her eyes. He closed his eyes as he listened to her crying. Everything in him wanted to rush in and grab her but he stayed rooted in place. She didn't want him to hold her anymore, she hated him. ' She hates me. It's my fault Sophia's dead.' He repeated to himself. He frowned and opened his eyes. He backed up quietly away from the tent. He turned and hurried to his tent before she knew he was there.

Jillian curled up into her left side and took a hold of her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. Sobs took a hold of her body and she couldn't stop shaking. She cried until her eyes burned and her head felt like it was going to burst. She barely heard the tent being zipped opened then zipped closed again. Someone was coming towards her but Jillian was covering her face with her hands.

" Oh, Jillian," She heard Andrea say a second before she felt the woman take a hold of her arm. Andrea pulled her up and gathered her to her. She wrapped her arms around Jillian and held her close. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." She said as she ran her hands through Jillian's hair. " Why don't I help you to the farmhouse? You can take a nice hot shower. You might feel better, okay?" Jillian's sobs started to die down and she nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

* _Please Review. *_

He knew he should go to see his brother but he wasn't ready to see him. This whole thing was his fault. It was his fault Jillian wasn't in love with him anymore. He was packing up the rest of his stuff with a frown. He leaned down and picked up her pillow. He brought it to his face then threw it angrily across the tent. It hit the tent wall and fell the floor.

" Stupid bitch." He muttered.

XXXXX

Daryl held onto the straps of crossbow as he crossed the other field leading to the barn he knew they were holding his brother in. He stared at the ground as he walked. He had seen Andrea leading Jillian to the farmhouse and knew she was going to be in the shower for a while. He had almost packed everything up and into his truck. He just needed to pack up a few more things then he and Merle could leave. When he reached the barn, he slid open the door and walked in.

" Brother!" Merle called out from his spot at the pole he was tied too.

" Let him go. We're leavin." Daryl said to Rick and Shane. He noticed their eyes slip pass him.

" Leaving?" Carol's small voice asked. " You can't leave, Jillian needs you." Daryl turned around as she started towards him.

" She don't need me. She don't even want me." He snapped.

" How could you say that? How could you even think that?" Carol asked, her eyes were red rimmed with tears.

" I heard her say it. She blames me, wished I left her in the field to die that day. She said she hated me." He said. Carol crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

" She wasn't thinking. I know she wasn't talking about you. She loves you and she needs you more then ever now." She said. " Please, go to her. Talk to her, straighten this out. If she loses you too..." Carol's speech paused as a tear slipped from her eye. She wiped it away. " please, Daryl. She can't lose you too."

XXXXXXXX

Jillian was sitting in the field staring at straight ahead to the spot where her sister died. The camp moved around her, stealing glances at her. Her long hair was down and blowing slightly in the breeze. She knew Daryl had buried her, she knew where but she couldn't bring herself to go to the grave. She didn't know where Daryl was. She hadn't seen him all day but she hadn't looked for him much. She wanted to but she didn't have it in her to move. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the sun.

" Jill." Daryl's voice made her squeeze her eyes tighter. Her head dropped as the tears started again.

" Where have you been?" She asked softly. Daryl cleared his throat. He was standing behind her.

" Takin care of things." He said. " I'm leavin." Jillian turned around and looked at him in shock.

" What?" She asked. He shifted his weight.

" I'm gettin Merle and we're leavin." He said as he looked away. Jillian stood up with a pained look on her face.

" Why?" He shrugged.

" Was the plan we made." Daryl said.

" Plans changed, don't you think?" She asked. " I can not leave now, I can't leave my mom."

" Didn't ask you too." He said. He finally looked at her. A few tears were making their way down her cheeks.

" How can you leave me?" She whispered. Daryl squinted his eyes.

" Heard what you said. Why you care? I figured it'll be better for you without me around." Jillian started towards him quickly.

" What did I say?" She asked. Daryl shook his head. " No, you think you heard something, tell me what it is."

" I heard what you said to Carol. You said you wished I left you in the field. You said you hated me."

" I never said that. I would never say that I hate you." She said.

" I ain't stupid, Jillian." He spit out. " I know what I heard." She started shaking her head as she reached him.

" I never said I hated you. I love you. I need you, I can't get through this without you." Daryl backed away from her, making her steps stop.

" I know what I heard. You said it was all my fault and you hated me." Jillian shook her head and fell to her knees. Her head dropped as she shook her head and covered her face.

" Please," She started to beg. " Please, don't go. I never said that." Her head came up as she looked at him. " I said I wished you left me in the field, that's true. If you had left me there, Merle would have never kidnapped Sophia in the first place. You would have never went out looking for her. He wouldn't have gotten mad and took you. This is his fault!" She yelled the last sentience. He had never seen her look so mad in her life. " This is all Merle's fault! He killed her and now he's making you leave me! I fucking hate him!" She screamed.

" Jillian, calm down." Daryl said as he started towards her.

" I'm going to fucking murder him!" She screamed a second before she took off running.

" Jillian!" Daryl yelled out.

As he started running after her, it pulled every one's attention to the couple. He was shocked that she was moving so fast. As he ran he slipped his cross bow over his back. Dale, Andrea and Glenn started chasing after them. They were yelling, asking him what was happening. Jillian was screaming that she hated him and crying as she ran. Everything was his fault and she was going to fix it.

XXXXXXX

Jillian burst into the barn, taking Shane and Rick by surprise. Her face was tear stained and dark. Her eyes were narrowed and she was glaring at Merle. She stalked up to where he was sitting on the floor. Daryl, Andrea, Dale, and Glenn appeared at the doorway when she finally reached him. Everyone was on edge and tense.

" You caused my sister's death." She said.

" Jillian..." Merle started.

Jillian balled her hand into a fist and drilled him hard in the mouth. Rick and Daryl rushed to her. Rick grabbed her by the waist as she fought and kicked him. She was screaming at Merle. Rick picked her up and handed her off to Daryl who threw her over his shoulder and started out of the barn. Jillian pushed herself up so she could see Merle better.

" I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed as she fought against Daryl.

He didn't stop walking, passing everyone and ignoring their panicked looked. His woman was falling apart at the seams and he needed to take care of her. He carried her to another barn, knowing he needed to do some thing major to get her attention. He stalked across the field with her screaming and kicking the whole way. He heard Carol calling out as she followed after them. Jillian was cursing and threatening Merle.

The door to the barn Daryl needed was open. He walked in and over to the tub that was filled with water for the horses. The tub was big, big enough that Daryl could sit in it and have his legs straight out in front of him. It was deep enough that the edge would come to his neck if he was sitting. He stalked over to it, thankful it was filled with water. When he reached the edge of it, he dropped Jillian straight into the water.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review!*_

As soon as he dropped her in, Daryl quickly reached in and grabbed her by her shirt. He yanked her straight up and out of the water. Jillian grabbed his wrists and started coughing. He kept a hold of her shirt while she stood in the water. Carol came into the barn and stopped just inside the door. She watched as Daryl stared at Jillian while she coughed.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Jillian yelled when she let go of his hands. She started pushing her hair out of her face.

" Had to calm you down. I had to get your attention." Daryl said.

" By dumping me in water?" She yelled.

" You were screamin, Jill. You need to calm down." He said. Carol leaned against the barn door as she watched the couple. " You done now?" Slowly her shoulder's sagged and she nodded. Daryl let go of her shirt.

" He killed her." Jillian said softly. Daryl's mouth tighten.

" You ain't got to worry about him. He ain't gonna bother you. I'm gonna take him and leave." He said.

" I don't care if he leaves but you can't go." Jillian said. Carol took a deep breath and left to give them some time. Daryl sighed and took a step back from her. " I can't even believe you want to leave."

" Don't want too." He said softly. Jillian sank to her knees in the water and covered her face. Daryl looked at her and started rubbing the back of his neck. She was shaking her head.

" Please." She said.

" Oh hell, Jillian." He said as he came to her again. He leaned down and grabbed her by her arms. He hoisted her up and wrapped his arms around her. " I ain't goin anywhere." He said into her hair. Jillian put her arms around him and cried into his neck. He held her to him for a while before he squeezed her hard. " Come on. You need to get out of those clothes."

XXXXXX

Daryl and Jillian walked with their arms around each other. Her stuff was still in Carol's tent so they were walking there. He was going to unpack his truck while she changed then figure out what to do about Merle. Once they reached the tent, she didn't want to let him go. Daryl promised her that he wasn't leaving and that was the only way she'd let him go.

He hurried back to his truck and started grabbing his bags. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He knew Merle couldn't stay there. No one in the camp trusted him and Daryl understood. Daryl didn't trust him much either. He sighed as he walked back into his tent. He frowned when he noticed a note sitting on the floor. He dropped his bags and reached down to snatch up the letter. He opened it up and saw her hand writing. He sighed as he started reading it.

XXXXXXX

Jillian walked towards Daryl's tent but her eyes were glued to the field. She couldn't not stare at it. She frowned as the grief threaten to take her down again. She was trying to focus that grief into anger. She would not spend the rest of her life in tears. Her face harden up as her eyes stung with the tears. She took a shaky breath a second before she slammed into Daryl who grabbed her by her arms to keep her from falling. She looked up at him. He was frowning and squinting in the sun.

" Read your letter." He said as he held it up.

" Oh." She said softly. She had forgotten she had written it.

" You mean it? You all that stuff you said?" He asked. She nodded, making him nod in return. " You think we really meant to be together?" She nodded again. Daryl sighed. " Okay then." He said. He reached out and loop his arm around her neck. He pulled her to him. Jillian's hands came up to grasp his sides.

" I love you." She said into his shoulder. He pressed his mouth to her head and nodded.

" I love you, too." He said.

" Take me to her, please." She asked. Daryl pulled away and looked at her.

" You sure?" He asked. She nodded.

Daryl nodded too and took her hand. He interlaced their fingers and started gently pulling her towards the field. Her hand tighten on his as they walked. He didn't look back and she didn't make a sound. They walked through the field until they reached the other side. Daryl's steps slowed down as they reached Sophia's grave. Jillian stopped walking which made Daryl stop. He looked back at her but her eyes were glued to the mound of dirt. Daryl cleared his throat and looked away.

" Thought maybe Dale could make her a grave marker or somthin." He said softly.

Jillian dropped her hand from his and came forward. Slowly she went to her knees. Daryl frowned and slipped his cross bow off. He crouched down behind her, letting his cross bow rest against his legs. She was sitting on her knees while she stared at the dirt. His inner thighs were lightly touching either side of her legs. Neither one spoke. She needed the silence and he knew it. She needed to be quiet and needed to process everything, that was something he understood.

They had been sitting there for a while when he heard someone coming up behind them. Daryl glanced over his shoulder and saw Rick making his way towards the couple. He looked back at Jillian. Her head was down and he thought she had her eyes closed but he couldn't see her face to know for sure. He sighed and shook his head. The last thing he needed was to talk to Rick about his brother and he knew that was what the cop wanted to do.

" Daryl?" Sure enough, Rick's voice came over them. " I hate to interrupt but we really need to talk."

" Not now." Daryl growled out.

" It's okay, Daryl." Jillian said softly. " Go ahead."

" You sure?" He asked. Jillian nodded without looking at him. " I'm gonna ask Dale to come and sit with you. I don't want you out here alone without protection." She nodded.

" Hurry back." She said softly. Daryl picked up his cross bow and stood up. He faced Rick with a frown.

" This better be important." He said.

" It is." Rick said. Daryl narrowed his eyes and started towards the cop.

" Better be." He said as he walked past Rick. " You got 15 minutes. I ain't leavin her for long."


	16. Chapter 16

* Please Review*

" You know he can't stay here." Rick said as they crossed the camp.

" Know that." Daryl said. He was narrowing his eyes. He caught Dale's eyes and hitched his head quickly towards Jillian. Dale knew what he wanted without Daryl asking. He nodded and started towards the redneck's girlfriend.

" You still planning on leaving?" Rick asked.

" Plan's changed." Daryl said.

" What do you want to do than? What do you think we should do?"

" You askin me now? You seem to have no problem decidin what to do with him before." Daryl snapped. Rick sighed and grabbed Daryl's arm. The two men stopped walking and faced each other.

" I did wrong by you and your brother. I admit that and I have said I was sorry I don't know how many times. I can't change what happen, if I could..." Rick paused in his speaking and shook his head. " I would, believe me. I'm asking you now so I don't make the same mistake." He said. Daryl frowned and looked back towards Jillian. She hadn't move from her spot. Rick dropped his arm as Daryl's shoulders dropped. The tension Daryl had been carrying left him at the sight of her. He sighed and nodded his head.

" Let me talk to him alone." He said when he looked back at the cop.

XXXXXXX

Daryl walked into the barn and frowned. Merle was sitting on the ground still, tied to the pole. Shane had his shot gun over his shoulder. Merle's eyes shifted up and met Daryl's. Shane looked at the older Dixon then back at the younger one. He walked over to Daryl but neither brother would take their eyes off each other.

" Gonna talk to him alone." Daryl said.

" Rick know about that?" Shane asked. Daryl narrowed his eyes as he looked at the dark haired man.

" I don't need Rick's permission to talk alone with my brother." He snapped. Shane frowned.

" I'll be right outside. If you try to sneak away with him, I'll shoot you both." He said.

" You point that gun at me and shoot it, you best pray I'm dead." Daryl snapped.

Once Shane walked out of the barn, he closed the door behind him. Merle had dropped his eyes to the floor again. Daryl sighed and started over to his brother. He didn't know what to say. He didn't really know what he should do or say. He didn't know what was the best thing. He knew Merle couldn't stay in camp, it would hurt Jillian too much. Apart of him didn't want to send his only kin out into the world alone.

" I'm leavin." Merle said suddenly. Daryl frowned again.

" What?" He asked.

" I'm leavin. I can't stay here. You and I both know it." Daryl nodded.

" Be for the best if you were gone." Daryl said. It was Merle's turn to nod.

" You got a fine woman there, Daryl. You make sure you do right by her, take good care of her. She's needs it now more than anythin." Daryl knew what Merle wasn't saying. Merle was saying he was sorry for everything. " Ma would be real proud to have her as a daughter-in-law." Daryl's mouth tighten as he nodded.

" You can have my truck. I got the bike." He said.

" That'll be real nice of you, brother." Merle said. They fell into silence for a few minutes before Daryl spoke again.

" I'll talk to Rick. See if we can get you out of here soon."

" Just bring the truck up here. Jillian don't need to see me right now." He said. Daryl sighed but nodded.

" I'll be back." He said before he turned and walked out of the barn.

XXXXX

Daryl found Rick walking towards the barn. Daryl dropped his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. Shane had disappeared back into the barn once Daryl had come out. The two men met in the middle of field. Daryl explained the plan and Rick agreed. They weren't going to give Merle any supplies. They were going to give him his gun back because Daryl didn't believe Merle was going to hurt anyone.

Daryl went back to his truck and quickly finished unloading it. He looked over to Jillian and saw Carol had joined her. The two women were sitting by the grave, their arms were around each other tightly. Carol was crying with her head on Jillian's shoulder. Jillian's face was blank. Dale was standing behind them. Daryl's eyes were glued to her face. He was worried about her. Her reactions were going from one end to the other. She was either screaming her grief or having no reaction at all. He started towards her. He was going to drive the truck through the field to the barn but he didn't want her to think he was leaving.

When he reached them he crouched down across from them on the other side of the grave. Slowly Jillian's eyes shifted up to his face. They were slightly bloodshot and she was pale. She looked tired and completely wiped out. After Merle was gone, he was going to set up their bed again then convince her to lay down. He was sure she hadn't slept good the night before.

" Merle's leavin." He said.

" Are you?" She asked. He shook his head.

" No. I'm drivin the truck over to the barn and he's takin it. I still got my bike so I don't need it." He said. Jillian nodded.

" Are you going to do that now?" She asked.

" Yeah. I didn't want you to think I was leavin when I started it up." Daryl said.

" I'll be here." She said. It was Daryl's turn to nod. They kept their eyes together for a few more seconds before Daryl nodded quickly again.

" I'll come back when he leaves." He said.

" I'm sorry, Daryl." She whispered.

" Ain't your fault, Jill. It's his. He did this." Daryl said. " I'll be back for you."

XXXXXXXX

Merle stood between the truck door and the inside of the truck. Daryl was shifting his weight around. Rick and Shane were standing back to give the brothers privacy but neither Daryl or Merle were talking. Neither Dixon knew what to say. Merle's shot gun was laying on the passenger seat of the truck. Finally Merle sighed and looked at Daryl.

" I better go. Your woman needs you and you should be with her." He said.

" She does." Daryl said.

" She's a good woman."

" She is." Daryl said.

" Be careful, Daryl. I ain't gonna be there forever to take care of you." Merle said.

Daryl took a step back to allow Merle to climb into the truck. He pulled the door shut and started it up. Without another word, Merle pulled away. Daryl's hands came to rest low on his hips as he watched his brother disappear. His heart was heavy and he wasn't sure how he felt. He took a hold of the straps of his cross bow and turned away. He started trudging his way back to his broken girlfriend. It was time to start piecing her back together and in the process, he was hoping to heal himself too.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review*_

Daryl kept his head down as he started towards the camp. He was going to collect his Jillian and take her to the tent. He was going to make her eat then he thought they'd go to the hammock and swing for a while. Swinging had always relaxed her so he was hoping she would be relaxed enough to go to sleep. She needed something to eat and rest.

" Daryl, we made stew." Lori said softly. Daryl looked up and nodded. He wanted to get to Jillian before he did anything else.

His eyes went right back to Jillian. She was still sitting on her knees by the grave. She was alone but Dale wasn't to far behind her. As Daryl started towards the field, the two men caught eyes. Dale nodded and walked away. Daryl continued walking through the field, not slowing his steps. Once he got to the grave, he finally stopped walking. He sighed and crouched down across from her.

" You need to eat." He said. Jillian closed her eyes.

" I'm not hungry." She said.

" Not askin, Jill." Daryl said. He pushed himself to stand. He reached his hand down to her. " Come on, Baby." He said. Jillian opened her eyes and looked up at him. He closed then opened his hand again. Slowly she reached up to him. He squeezed her hand and helped her to stand.

He led her through the field slowly with no words passing between them. He glanced back at her but her head was down. She was watching the ground as they walked. He looked straight ahead of him again. Lori was coming towards him with a bowl. The bowl passed between them with a sharp nod of thanks from Daryl. Lori mouthed an you're welcome and glanced at Jillian before she walked away. Daryl continued on to his tent. Once inside his tent, he pulled Jillian to his cot where she slowly sat down. He sank down beside her and handed her the bowl.

" I'm not hungry." She said as she shook her head.

" Come on, Jillian. I ain't askin." He said.

" Daryl, please." Her voice was soft. Daryl sighed.

" Please, Jillian, just eat some, for me." He asked. Jillian sighed but nodded slowly and took the bowl from him. He watched her as she ate. Once she started, Jillian realized how hungry she really was. Tension lifted off him the more she ate. He rubbed her back and nodded. " Eat up, Babe. You need it. I'm gonna go out and get some then I'll be back." She nodded but didn't say anything. Daryl stood up and moved towards the front of the tent.

" Daryl?" Jillian said. He didn't turn and look at her but his steps stopped. " Thank you for buying her." He nodded before he walked out.

XXXXXX

After they had both ate, they decided to go to the hammock. Daryl laid down, keeping one leg on the ground so he could swing them. Jillian laid down beside him. She laid on her stomach with half of herself on his chest. She brought one arm across him and into the hair at the back of his head. He put his left arm around her back and held her tightly to him. She nestled her face against his neck as he started swing them slightly. The trees were covering them and providing them with enough shade that the temperature was comfortable.

" I wasn't talking about you when I said I hated him." She said. Daryl nodded, his chin rubbing against her head.

" I know that now, Babe." He said.

" Thank you for staying." She said. He started rubbing her back.

" Yeah. Don't think I could really stay away from you anyway." He said.

They stayed on the hammock for a while with him swinging them and rubbing her back. Her fingers were scratching against his head. Her fingers would slow down then sped up again, then slow down until they stopped. He brought his right hand to her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping. He sighed and ran his fingers over her cheek. He touched her skin, sweeping his thumb across her cheek a few times before he took his hand away and held her closer to him. He tilted his head down to hers and listened to life in the camp around them.

No one bothered them and it didn't take long before Daryl fell asleep. They stayed on the hammock together for a few hours before he woke. A blanket had been placed over them. He knew it was one of Carol's blankets. The sun had set so he stretched his legs then squeezed her slightly. She sighed and her fingers opened then closed in his hair.

" Jillian, wake up. Gotta go into the tent." He whispered.

" I'm tired." She said.

" I know, come on. We'll go right back to sleep." He said. Jillian sighed as she pulled away.

Daryl took her hand and led her back to his tent. Her eyes lingered over to her mom's tent and he felt her slow her steps down. He turned and looked back at her. He followed her eyes to Carol's tent. He frowned and looked away. He didn't want her to sleep in Carol's tent again. He wanted her with him. He wanted to comfort her. Daryl shook his head and completely stopped walking. He looked back at Jillian.

" You wanna stay with her, tonight?" He asked. She looked back at him and blinked slowly.

" I don't know." She said. Jillian frowned and shook her head. " No."

" You sure about that?" He asked. She nodded.

" Just take me bed, Dixon." She said softly.

Once they reached the tent, Jillian walked slowly in first. She started making their bed right away. Daryl zipped it close then faced her. He watched her carefully as she laid the blankets out. He slipped his cross bow off then moved to his side of the bed, his eyes on her. Jillian's face was blank as she fixed everything and once she was done, she stood up straight and started to get undressed.

He set his cross bow down then turned around and sat on the blankets. He started undoing the laces of his boots while he listened to her getting undressed. He shook his head as he pulled off one boot then the other. He stood up and faced her, completely shocked that she was standing naked in front of him. He shook his head as she started towards him.

" I can't feel anything." She said. He tried not to let his eyes move over her body but he couldn't help it. She was pulling a strong reaction from him. His eyes went right in between her legs as he licked his lips without thinking.

" That's just cause you're upset." He said softly. Her hands came up to his wrists. She brought his hands to her breast and made him cup her.

" Do you remember those things Merle made you say to me when we found him at the farm house?" She asked. Daryl nodded as his hands took on a life of their own. He watched her nipples respond to him when his thumb swept over them.

" Yeah." He said. His thumbs started making light circles against her nipples.

" Was it true?" She asked. Daryl's eyes shifted up to meet hers.

" What?" He asked.

" Were you jacking off to me? Were you watching me, wanting to fuck me and be with me?" She whispered. Daryl swallowed hard while he continued touching her. He frowned but nodded slowly. A ghost of a smile was starting over her lips. A smile that did not reach her eyes. " Were you imaging yourself fucking me?" He nodded. " Am I living up to what you thought it was going to be like?"

" It's better." He admitted.

" I thought about you when I touched myself. I imaged it was your hand instead of mine. I pictured you kissing me and touching me." She said. Shock moved through Daryl. He had never imaged that. " But the first time you touched me, it was more amazing then I ever thought it was going to be. I need that feeling back." Jillian said. She took one of his hands and brought it down to cup her in between her legs. She closed her eyes. " Please." She whispered.

" You sure?" He asked. She was completely dry as he started touching her. She was usually wet before he even got near her center. The sadness on her face had completely deflated his hard on.

" I just need to feel something." She whispered. " Something only you can make me feel." For the first time since they met, she was not making him hard. Seeing her naked and touching her was doing nothing for him. Her face wasn't in it and he was having a hard time getting turned on.

" Lay down, Jill." He said softly. She pulled away and moved to the center of their bed. She laid down as he walked over to her.

He laid down on top of her and kissed her. She brought her hands to his face and sobbed slightly. He pulled away and grabbed the blankets. He pulled them over her and slipped down her. He knew there were no way he was going to be able to get hard with her crying but there was something he could do for her, something he wanted to do.

When he reached her stomach, he kissed it lightly before he slipped completely down her. He let his tongue licked down her center. Her hands came under the blankets and into his hair as her stomach hitched with a sob. He closed his eyes and lapped his tongue around her slowly and gently. She moaned as she cried. She was trembling and pulling his hair. He slipped one finger inside her, knowing once he found her inside spot, she'd fall over the edge quickly. He hoped that would give her something, would make her feel something.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review. Warning: this chapter is emotional*_

In the morning Daryl woke before she did. He had given her what she wanted the night before but he wasn't feeling right about it. Usually after giving her an orgasm, he felt like he was on top of the world. He would feel like he was only man in the world but he wasn't having that feeling than. She had almost cried as she came against his mouth. He moved up her, gathered her to him and let her cry herself to sleep. She was not the Jillian he knew and was used too.

She was sleeping on her back with her face turned away from him. She had one hand resting on her stomach and the other resting on his chest. He frowned as he looked at her. She took a deep breath in her sleep and turned towards him. She rolled over to her right side and snuggled more into their blankets. Daryl tugged her in then slipped from the bed to get ready for the day. He knew he had to go hunting and he wanted to talk to a few people first. He wanted to make sure someone was watching her. Something wasn't right with her.

Daryl stared at her as he changed his clothes. He grabbed his toothbrush and tooth paste and stepped outside their tent. He watched the camp as he brushed his teeth. He watched everyone walking around, getting ready. Lori and Andrea were already cooking, Dale was on top of the RV, T-Dog and Glenn were sitting by the fire while Rick and Shane were talking by the cars. Daryl sighed but kept brushing.

" Daryl!" Jillian called out. He spit quickly then opened the tent door. She was sitting up, clutching the blankets to her, with a look of fear. Her shoulders dropped the second they met eyes.

" You alright?" He asked.

" I didn't know where you were at." She said. He tossed his toothbrush onto his bag.

" I was just outside." He said. She nodded and he had a second to really take her in. She was pale and her eyes looked sunkin in slightly. " Why don't you go and take a shower? You might feel better." He said. Jillian sighed but nodded again.

XXXXXX

While she was in the farmhouse, Daryl had spoken with Dale and Andrea. He asked them to keep an eye on her. Carol was still sleeping and no one wanted to wake her up. After Daryl was done talking to Dale and Andrea, he started towards the farmhouse. He reached it at the same time she came out. He didn't want to tell her that he was leaving but he had no choice. The group needed the meat, she needed it.

" Need to talk." Daryl said as they started back towards camp. " I have to go out for a few hours, gotta hunt. I want you to stay where Dale and Andrea can see you." He said. Jillian stopped walking, making him look at her.

" I love you...so much." She said softly. Daryl took a hold of the cross bow straps and started shifting his weight around.

" I love you." He said.

" Besides Mom and Sophia, you were the best thing to ever happen to me. If someone were to ask me what my favorite part of life was I'd tell them it was you." Daryl frowned but nodded. " Promise me you will be careful out there."

" Always am." He said. Jillian stepped closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and let them slide up to his neck then his jaw. She pulled his face down and kissed him. Daryl's hands came up to her waist where he pulled her against him.

" I love you." She whispered when she rested her forehead against his.

" I love you, too." He said.

She stood at the edge of the field and watched him as he disappeared into the woods. He was taking a horse so he could go farther and get back faster. Something was not sitting well in his stomach. Something wasn't right with her but he couldn't place his finger on it. Andrea promised to talk to Jillian because she could understand what his woman was going through.

XXXXXX

Over the next few weeks the change in Jillian was amazing. She was no longer the carefree girl he had fallen in love with. She was just a shell of a person. She would either sit by the grave or lay in their tent. She only ate when he made her. She was never allowed to be alone. He was terrified of what she would do if she was. He didn't know if she would kill herself or run off after Merle and Daryl didn't want to find out.

They weren't having sex anymore. Before Sophia's death they had sex every day, some times twice a day. Since she died, they had only had sex once. He had been kissing her neck while he thrust inside her and raised his head up to look at her. Jillian had been staring at the roof of their tent and he could see she was miles away. He frowned and faked an orgasm because he had gone soft almost right away. He pulled out of her and laid next to her. She didn't even knowledge him.

XXXXXX

By the end of the first month, Daryl came out of the woods and stopped walking when he saw her. Jillian was laying on her back beside the grave. She had one arm over the grave while she started at the sky. Her other hand was resting against her stomach. Daryl frowned as his shoulders dropped. Something had to change. Something had to give. He was losing her and he knew it. Every day she was slipping farther and farther down the slope, farther and farther away from him. He sighed and continued walking. He found Rick and handed over the animals then moved across the field again.

" Get up, Jill." He said when he reached her. Her eyes shifted over to him.

" What?" She asked. He licked his lips and looked over into the woods.

" Get up, got som place I wanna show you." He said as he held his hand down to her. Jillian sighed but took his hand and let him pull her up.

" Where are we going?" She asked as he interlaced their fingers.

" Som place I found the other day. I think you're gonna like it." He said.

The couple fell into silence as they walked. All she wanted to do was go to the tent and sleep but she didn't fight him. She didn't have the energy to fight him and she knew the look on his face. He was determined and there was no changing Daryl's mind when he was determined. He was walking slightly ahead of her, holding tightly onto her hand.

They walked for a while. The forest was alive around them. Birds were calling out and flying, a warm breeze was moving through the trees and across her face. She closed her eyes and let him led her. She brought her free hand up lightly touched his hand. Daryl looked back at her then straight ahead of him again. It didn't take long before the woods opened up to a huge field of wild flowers. He pulled her forward.

" Open your eyes." He said softly. Jillian sighed and did as he asked.

" Wow." She said. Daryl moved so he was standing behind her. He placed his hands low on her hips and started them forward into the field.

" Touch the flowers." He said. Jillian shook her head.

" I can't." She said softly.

Daryl frowned and his hands started moving up her body. When he reached her shoulders, he worked his hands down her arms to her wrists. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and lifted her arms up. She tried to resist him but Daryl was stronger then she was. He forced her arms straight out at her sides and made her touch the flowers.

" Touch them. Feel how alive they are." He said as he moved into her back. He was whispering into her right ear. Jillian closed her eyes as the soft petals slipped through her fingers. " They are alive and so are you." Her breath caught as she sobbed.

" Sophia would have loved these." She cried. She felt him nod against the side of her head.

" She ain't here to love them but you are. You're here to love them for her." He said as he continued to walk, forcing her walk with him. His hands slipped up her arms again then down her sides. He placed them lower on her hips again. " You got a choice to make. You either gonna live your life because she can't live it or you gonna die. You can't keep gonna like you're gonna. Ain't right, ain't what she'd want for you and you know it. Make a choice, Jill, right here. Either you come back to me and live or not, but I ain't gonna be able to watch you die this slow die." He finally stopped walking. Jillian opened her eyes and turned to face him as he dropped his hands from her.

" What?" She asked as a few tears moved down her cheeks.

" What you're doin ain't right and I ain't gonna do it anymore. I ain't gonna watch you dyin in front of me anymore. I can't and it ain't fair for you to make me." He said. Jillian covered her face as her head dropped. She was crying harder and he let her. He didn't move to comfort her or touch her.

" I know it isn't." She cried after a few minutes. She whipped her cheeks and looked at him. " But I don't know what to do anymore."

" You gotta choose that's what you gotta do. You gotta choose what you want, what you think Sophia'd want for you. You think she'd want you to waste away? You think she'd want you to lay in that tent and die? Or you think she'd want you to snap out of it and take in these flowers? You think she'd want you to live in a way she can't even more?" Daryl's eyes were locked on her face as she started looking around. This was it to them. She was either going to come back to him or not.

" I think she'd want..." Her paused in her speech. Her eyes were still searching around the field.

" What, Jill, what? What does she want you to do?" Daryl asked. His stomach was tense and he realized he was scared of the answer she was going to give him. Her dark eyes met his.

" She'd want me to live." She finished softly. All the air left Daryl at once. His shoulders dropped as the tension and nervous energy left him. He tighten his mouth so he won't smile. " She'd want me to come back to you, to enjoy the flowers." He nodded but still didn't reach for her.

" So you gonna live now? You gonna eat and help out the group? You gonna be active again? You gonna dance around and sing like you used too?" He asked. She nodded.

" I know I have checked out and I'm sorry." She said.

" You ain't got to be sorry. You gotta understand that your mom and I, we can't keep carryin you. Seein you like this is keepin Carol down. She can't move through her grief when she's scared her other daughter is losin it. I can't watch you like this anymore. I'm scared, Jill. I'm scared every time I walk away from you I ain't gonna see you alive again." His voice dropped with his last few words. " I lost my brother cuz of this, I ain't ready to lose you too." Jillian was biting her lower lip.

" I didn't know you felt like that." She said.

" Well I do and you know I ain't just sayin it. I'm really scared."

She knew it was true. Daryl never admitted how upset he was over losing Merle on the roof top. She had seen it in him, everyone had when he stormed around the roof, screaming but he never said it. He never admitted to being worried about Sophia when she went missing the first time but Jillian knew he had been. She knew he how scared he must have been if he was admitting it to her. She came forward and brought her hands to his face.

" You don't have to be." She said.

" Promise me you're gonna live then. Promise me you're gonna snap out of this and be my Jilly again. At least promise that you're gonna try." He said. She nodded.

" I'm going to try." She said.

His hands came up to her hips as he pulled against him. One hand slipped around to her lower back while his other one moved into her hair and came to rest against the back of her neck. He brought his head down to hers so their foreheads were resting together. Both had closed their eyes and were breathing slowly.

" I love you. I ain't ready to lose you, I can't." He whispered. " I ain't gonna make it if somthin happens to you."

" I love you too. You aren't going to lose me." Jillian whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review*_

The next two weeks he started to see a turn around in her. She didn't visit the grave as often as she had been. She would pick a few flowers and place them on the grave every night. He would wait for her across the field to give her privacy. She would put the flowers down, remove any dead ones, and tell her sister how much she loved her. Then she'd walk back to Daryl. He'd take her hand and they were walk to the hammock where they would swing until bedtime.

During the day she would spend her time with Andrea, Dale, and Glenn. Andrea and Jillian would take walks around the farm. Andrea was losing her anger and everyone was grateful for that. Daryl never asked what they talked about, he was letting Jillian come to him on her own time. She liked being with Dale because he didn't make her talk and his presence calmed Jillian when Daryl was hunting. Glenn made her laugh so Daryl couldn't be mad at him.

She wasn't eating like he wanted her too but she was eating. He wasn't going to push her for more. He was taking everything she was willingly to give him. They were talking and she was smiling. She tossed and turned in her sleep, sometimes crying softly. He'd watch her or hold her close. They still hadn't had sex since before Sophia had died but he was patient. He had watched and waited for her for three months before they slept together the first time, he could wait now.

By the end of the second week though, he was laying on top of her, deep inside her. His hands were in her hair while hers were holding onto his ass. He was thrusting into her and she was moaning. Her slender hips were meeting his, pushing him to move harder and faster into her. He was trying to hold back but it had been so long since he had gotten off, his end was coming quickly.

He pulled away from her so he was sitting on his knees. He took a hold of her hips and pull her waist onto his lap. He brought his hand to her, rubbing her center spot as he moved. Jillian grabbed the blankets hard. He was biting his bottom lip, desperate for her to get off before him. Her eyes closed and finally it began. Daryl put his head back and closed his eyes. Hearing her orgasm, he finally allowed himself to cum. He let himself fully feel their sex, no longer trying to think of every but what they were doing. When they finally started to relax, he laid down beside her and gathered her to him.

" I missed you." Jillian whispered. Her head was on his shoulder and she was running her fingers up and down the center of his chest. She was lightly pulling the hair there. He was staring straight ahead of him while he played with her hair.

" I missed you." He said.

" Thank you for everything you have done."

" I ain't done nothin no other man wouldn't do for his woman." Daryl said. Jillian sighed, her breath slipped over his chest.

" Yes you have and you know it. You did things for me and my family before we were even together. That's one of the reason I fell in love with you." She said. Daryl brought his free hand up and put it behind his head.

" If things were right in world, I'd marry you." He admitted, surprising them both. " I'd have married you and got you a house. I'd have left my trailer to Merle and got you a house." She smiled.

" And we'd have a hunting dog and three kids." Jillian said. Daryl smiled in the darkness. He never saw himself as a dad.

" If the world ever calms down, I'd say we got ourselves a plan. We get married, get a house, and start makin babies. Think you'd look good pregnant." He said.

" If it does happen, and we have a girl, I want to name her Sophia." She said. Daryl nodded.

" Won't have it any other way." He agreed.

the end


End file.
